


Leave out all the rest

by black_f73



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	1. Chapter 1

“我更喜欢你将其视作一种艺术创作，”身穿考究黑色礼服的男人有礼的微微一笑，晃了晃酒杯里的琥珀色液体，“科学应该是更加浪漫的东西，你不这么认为么。”

Tony也冲他咧了咧嘴角，这是个不错的问题，值得深究，或许他可以回去问问Abby，鉴证实验室的哥特小女巫一定会给出一个也许不能称之为浪漫但绝对艺术的回答。

当然，这取决于对方对浪漫和艺术的定义，以及，他还有命活着回去问问题。

“为什么不？”男人继续说，音调很愉悦的扬了起来，“杀人本身很无趣，除非它是游戏的一部分，否则就代表着走投无路，我看起来像是走投无路的么，特别探员…Anthony DiNozzo？然而另一方面，当然，如果你不纠缠于细节的话，我倒是觉得这更像是你此刻的处境。”

那就给我把枪，让我射你！Tony在心里吼道，也许不只是在心里，Tony想，他似乎听见自己喉咙里那些特别难听的声音，不是发出，而是被迫呕吐出来的一样，他觉得自己的脑子一会儿处于清醒一会儿则乱七八糟，现在刚好就是乱七八糟那阵儿，那感觉就像他的脑袋是一只女巫用的坩埚，里面粘稠的搅合着颜色诡异味道恶心的玩意儿，还咕咕冒着泡。

他现在的样子一定蠢死了，蠢的差不多就要死了，无论如何，就算眼前这位疯子真的出于某种毫无来历的仁慈而放他一小命，他那位恶神一样的boss也一定会亲自抽他的后脑勺抽到他死的。这是第几次来着，从他很早之前从下水道里爬出来算起，然后是快刀手Jeffery，那次倒霉催的SWAK，哦，得了，他可不愿意再红着脸蛋回溯下去了，何况他的Boss，Gibbs，从来就不是那种温柔的对你说，事不过三，的人，搞砸一次就算完，再之后你得用，往少里说，一辈子的时间去赢回来。

何况这早就已经超过三次了。

更不用说，这见鬼的，第鬼知道的几次，没有计划没有后援，甚至没有通知Gibbs，然后他就被人在脸上狠狠砸了两轮，拷在这里，用的还是他自己的手铐。

你可真是个天才，Anthony DiNozzo。

“对于你脸上的伤这一部分我可以表示歉意，”男人诚恳的说，语调诚恳，没丝毫的歉意在里面，“尽管这只是对你的行为采取的有效应激而已。另外，我不得不重申，放你一命并非出于仁慈，生命不应该浪费在这些没有建设性的事务上。”

见鬼的建设性。Tony抽动了一下嘴角，从刚才起他的胸口就在持续的疼痛，他慢慢的吸了一口气，疼痛很快就让他眩晕，这很糟，也许有根肋骨裂了，当然还可能更糟，不过糟糕的透了顶的是，他完全搞砸了调查，这让他现在的处境显得尤其的可笑，他简直可以看见自己躺在Ducky的解剖台上，好吧，会放了他，所以是医院的病床上，然后那两个，非常特别的探员们，Ziva David，和Timothy McGee，会用他们的大脑袋挡住天花板吊灯投影下来的光，而Anthony DiNozzo则不得不像个婴儿一样躺在那里任他们嘲笑。还有没有比糟糕的最高级更加高级的用法？

“你可以试着叠加两个最高级，”男人脸上露出戏谑的表情，“私人建议。”

私人建议。很好的私人建议，Tony几乎笑出来，OK，那些他自以为在脑子里旋转个不停的句子确实是难以自持的喷洒出来了，这恶心的感觉，往上说像呕吐，往下说像失禁，往灵魂深处说，就他妈像有个疯子把他黏黏糊糊的爪子放在了你的脑子里，然后上下其手了一番。疯子，Tony这次确实的听见自己发出了一声绝望的哀鸣，这绝对不是个想到他那位老爸的好时机，但老Antony DiNozzo？见鬼的就像个预言家，或者巫师，或者根本就是恶魔本人。Tony一年只往家里打一次电话，最早的那个圣诞节，老DiNozzo预告他的儿子会死在下水道里，而最接近的那个，是来自去年的圣诞，祝愿年轻的那位DiNozzo被恐怖分子埋在沙漠里吹成渣，而这一年，那位老爸怎么说来着，会有个疯子把你的脑子挤出来。

预言，诅咒，都无所谓，但能不能省掉这该死的想象力？

“不幸的童年，hum？”男人的语调越发感兴趣了，“看，我们已经知道你母亲在你八岁的时候死了，父亲是个混蛋，有趣的同事们，关于这一部分，我必须说，那些细节非常的令我感动，记忆是诚实的，Tony…希望你不介意我叫你Tony，基于这十个小时，我比你生命中的任何一个人还要了解你，甚至是你自己…Tony，记忆是诚实的，而我对于你的反复记忆和努力不去注意的那部分所基于的缘由，非常的感兴趣。最后，还有个…嗯，Boss。让我们这么说吧，Tony，我很喜欢你。”

男人抬起手指，轻微的弹了一下，很轻微的，那声音在Tony耳中产生了一个清脆的回荡，好像驱散了眼前的迷雾，Tony觉得大脑又是他自己的了，然后他剧烈的呕吐起来。

“排斥反应，”那男人耸了耸肩，“总会这样的。”

Tony把嘴里的怪味儿吐干净，直到他觉得自己可以发声了才开口。

“学艺不精，hum？”他咧出来一个他在他那些“有趣的同事”那里练习了无数次的笑容，那种根本用不着铺垫，只要一咧出来任何人都能在瞬间就火冒三丈的笑容。

“十个小时前也许有效，Tony，”男人笑起来，“但是现在，我可以说，甚至有点可爱。”

Tony保持着那个笑容不再说话，在大脑被翻来覆去的掏了差不多十个小时后，他不认为自己还有任何掩饰的可能。

“聪明的选择，”男人轻快的说，然后他看了看时间，“尽管我不得不说，‘舞会’就要结束了。这几个小时我过的非常愉快，从任何一个层面上来说，都是。”

他拿出一个精巧的雪茄盒，在打开的那瞬间Tony脸上露出了一个惊恐的表情，但很快他就将这个表情咧大了变成一个嘲讽的笑，这么多年来他所有面对负面事件的习惯就是保持微笑然后插科打诨，这招儿可以缓解很多紧张，省掉不必要的担心，还有那些甚至来自于自己的，无法面对的同情，让他看起来没有那么软弱。

“只是镇静剂，不用担心，”男人看穿了他的想法，他笑了笑，那笑容甚至可以说是具有安慰性的，“也许还有些别的，当然，不过一样不用担心，毕竟它的本意并非用来残害你的身体。药物代谢的会有些慢，我用了三年的时间来改进它，配方上做了很大的调整，但很难说Dr.Mallard还会记得，要知道，我一直很敬佩他。他还是那样的…嗯，健谈？”

“你是怎么认识Ducky的？我是说，Dr.Mallard。”Tony问，他需要分散一下，看着注射器里的液体被缓缓的推入到自己的血管里，他并没有什么感觉，或者说还需要等待才能发生什么感觉。从直觉上讲，Tony认为这个男人说的是真话，这玩意儿不会对他造成任何生理上的伤害，但同时也代表了其他的更令人担心的可能。

“医学峰会。十三年前。”男人把使用完毕的注射器收起来，随意的说，“任何诗意的词语都无法形容时间的流逝。或许你可以代我向他表示问候。”

“这可真不像求人帮忙的样子，当然或许我不该对你要求太高。”Tony笑了笑，感觉视线有些轻微的模糊，胸口的阵痛也缓解了不少，那个独家配方里指不定还含有些止痛药的成分。

“这不是请求。”男人在Tony对面坐下，他将玻璃杯里的酒一饮而尽，这举动让Tony不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇，上帝的，他真渴。

“虚弱是必须的，”男人把酒杯放在一旁，他俯身靠近Tony，浅灰色的眼睛直直的望进Tony的，“这一点，我必须感谢你的Boss，恼人的案子，不是么。你是个防备心很重的人，难以信任任何人，包括你自己。这对我来说有一点点的麻烦，但不妨碍我个人很欣赏这种习惯。疲倦和药效可以使你的精神放松，有益于控制。让你言无不尽顶多只能算是基础，类似拷问，有点粗鲁，接下来的，才能算是浪漫。”

“我真不敢…期待你所谓的…浪漫。”Tony觉得自己的脑子又开始浓雾弥漫，他听不清自己的声音，比上一次开始的还要遭，不止是药物，还有那双浅灰色的眼睛。

“你应该更加相信一点，Tony，包括你自己，”低沉的声音在他耳边如幻觉般的响起，在Tony最终陷入黑暗前，那声音说道，“生日快乐。男孩。”


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva看了看电脑右下角的时间，又抬眼看了看墙上那一排不同时区的挂钟，最终决定这的确是过了美国政府规定的上班点儿。她把视线移向毫无动静的电梯门，然后是Tony空空的座位，最终她发现McGee正在和她做着完全相同的事。他们两人的目光在半空中相撞，接下来就是面部表情一番让自己和彼此都变得很混乱的交流，Ziva终于耗尽耐心忍无可忍，她控制着力道，把双手猛的拍向桌子，并没有发出太大的声音，她眯着眼睛，压低了声音说，

“哈，Tony迟到了，Gibbs会杀了他的。”

“也许…”McGee犹犹豫豫的开口，不是因为Ziva的态度，而是因为今天早上半个早上的时间里他一直有一种不太好的感觉，尽管在整个小组里McGee从来都不是最擅长使用直觉这台设备的人，但是今天，半个早上的时间里他的胃一直都在紧锣密鼓的告诉他，有一种不太好的感觉，像是有什么事情没有被正确的结束，而另一些则在不健全的发生，他不知道，他只有一刻不停的敲打着键盘，试图像以往一样从中寻找些头绪，但更糟了，“Tony公寓的电话没人接，手机关机…我无法追踪他的GPS，他从不这样，我是说…他会不会出什么事了…”

“那么他最好是，否则Gibbs一定会亲自让他出事的。”Ziva露出一个危险的笑，McGee看的出来这是因为她在担心，Ziva在他敲打键盘的期间打出去成打的电话，还差点砸坏那唯一的一个，他们都知道，Tony跟着Gibbs最久，他比这里任何一个人都清楚Gibbs的规则——永远别不知所踪。

“尽管我不想这么问，”McGee先是警惕的看了一眼主任办公室的门，Gibbs随时会从那里面出来。按照Abby在初期的精确总结，在Gibbs的理念里他现在和Ziva是一伙的，同伙之间需要商量，然后他商量着，“我们该怎么跟Gibbs说，实话实说，还是帮他打掩护…”McGee的句子飘渺的结束了，不用Ziva提醒，他也知道想在Gibbs面前说谎是件多么虚无的事情，他咽了口口水，“我们实话实说。”

“好选择。McGee。”Gibbs的声音出其不意的在他身后响起，而且听起来绝对没有任何心情不错的成分在里面，事实上恐怕情况完全相反，这让McGee几乎从自己的座位上跳起来，他发誓他前一秒钟才检查过主任办公室的方向。他看了一眼对面的Ziva，对方的脸上是和他一样的惊恐，McGee只好放弃，他缩了缩脖子，“抱谦，…Boss。”

“不要道歉，McGee。那是软弱的表现。”Gibbs严厉的说，他绕过McGee，把一叠的文件暴躁的丢在自己的办公桌上，那些纸张发出了令人心慌的破碎声，然后Gibbs用差不多同样让人心慌的方式看着McGee。

“Tony在哪儿。”他问。

“呃，实话实说…”McGee尽量抚平着自己被持续紧张和突然惊吓搅成一团的大脑，以及很不幸的，他认出了Gibbs丢在办公桌上的那些文件，那是他们刚刚结束的案子，或者说本应该结束的案子，那案子有一个疑点，一个纯粹的Gibbs直觉式疑点，没有证据没有为什么，就只是Gibbs的直觉，尽管那就已经足够让整个小组拼尽一切调查下去，但是对于主任…McGee很容易就能在脑内重现这半个早晨楼上那间办公室里发生的场景。Gibbs总是能够说服主任让他继续调查下去，但是Lion Vance主任也一直在极力澄清着主任办公室不是一家要什么就给什么的超市，于是势必会有一番令双方都心情好不到哪儿去的对话，然后主任会以退为进的给出一个时限来果断的结束它，并且通常这个时限都会少的还不如早餐桌上掉下来的面包屑。

Gibbs心情一定不爽到极点，每次和主任的交锋都让他成倍的心情不好——不管哪一任，更不用说在这么暴躁的时刻，Tony居然不知所踪。

“McGee！”

Gibbs的怒吼把McGee从几乎立刻就要开始的对Tony的腹诽和对自己的祈祷中拉回到现实，McGee慌慌张张的看了眼Ziva，尽量阻止自己想要逃避他们当前所面临的问题的本能，他紧张的看着Gibbs，“实话实说…我们不知道，Boss。”

“那就找到他！”Gibbs的愤怒总是跟纯粹的火焰一个性质，温度越高，颜色就越发冰冷，他盯着McGee和Ziva，看了好一会，直到他确信他们差不多快窒息了，才移开视线，伸手接起桌上那只响的很没眼力价的电话。

McGee找回了他的呼吸，发誓他这辈子从来没这么想见到Tony过，他希望这个电话是Tony打来的，当然他更加希望的场景是他那位恼人的同事此时能出现在叮声过后的电梯门口，完完整整毫发无伤，脸上就咧着他那种恼人的笑，手里最好还能抓着根他总是能抓住的好线索，然后让Gibbs在他的后脑勺上抽个够。

拯救世界比超人都好使。McGee看见Ziva用眼神接下他的意想，心灵相通的突然无比顺畅。

Gibbs挂上电话，从他绷紧的下巴上两位受过训练的探员可以很容易的看出来，这肯定不是Tony打来的，而且绝对不是什么好消息。Gibbs粗暴的拉开抽屉，拿出他的徽章，还有枪，他看起来轻松多了，好像终于找到了个人可以开枪崩掉，让自己好过一点了。

“拿上你们的装备，Bethesda海军医院，”Gibbs的声音因为极力的控制怒火显得有些沙哑，“McGee，你可以停止去定位Tony车子的GPS了，他今天早上在Bethesda门口用它撞飞了Albert中校和他的车。如果你一定要问，是的，Ziva，我没让他这么干。”

然后Gibbs端着他的咖啡大步走向电梯，头也不回。留下两位探员匪夷所思的看向彼此。在上一个案子里，Albert中校正是那个让人心情不好的疑点，调查开始时曾被Gibbs放到过审问室，那原本只是个惯例性审问，谁也没指望过，中校避开处方药品流失责任和解释过他的不在场证明后，他们只要验证了就算没什么事了，但那场审问让Gibbs觉得很有些地方不对劲，他确定中校隐瞒了什么，并非是那种紧张的，侥幸心理式的有所隐瞒，或许只是他盯着Gibbs的眼神，Gibbs在那里找到了某种挑衅式的得意洋洋，出于绝对的自负，那眼神一闪而过。之后案件顺利结束了，他们找到了那个谋杀Andrew中士并且给医院处方药开了个后门的凶手，他们收押了他，就等着法庭给他个能往判决书上印的数字了，但这让Gibbs觉得更糟，整个调查过程让那个很不对劲的感觉越发云山雾罩，他们对此却毫无确定性头绪。Gibbs的直觉告诉他这件事掀起了某个事实真相的一个小角，或者说，让它裂开了一条小缝，如果它合上了，那下次也许就要等到他变成Frank，然后DiNozzo打电话给他了。

McGee看着Ziva，他们两个对Gibbs的话能引伸出的所有可能的前因后果有些难以理解，或者说，他们对Gibbs的话本身都难以理解。McGee犹豫着可能还有些隐喻在里面，不过Ziva看起来对字面上的这种直接性进展感到痛快多了。

但仍然难以理解。

“发生了什么事，我是说发生了什么事会发生这样的事…”McGee终于说出点什么了，说的无比凌乱。

Ziva回看着他的混乱句型。

“嘿！”Gibbs的声音从电梯里爆出来，“你们是要现在就给我查出来还是呆在那儿等神启！”


	3. Chapter 3

“你家小子这回惹上麻烦了，Gibbs。”医院保安保护了现场，打电话给了NCIS，他们的头儿，Mark，正站在车道上，等着Gibbs小组从车上下来。

“他总是惹上麻烦，Mark。”Gibbs握了握老朋友的手，带着他的小组往事发现场走去，“告诉我情况。”

“大概早上六点，Albert中校的夜班，他才刚从停车场出来， Tony的车就撞向了他，”Mark指了指现场那辆银色的野马，他的脸上露出心有余悸的表情，“当我赶过来时，看到这里面坐的居然是Tony，上帝的Gibbs，那孩子趴在气囊上，半边脸都是血，一动不动，你都不知道我吓成什么样儿了，我是说，你看，不久之前才在这里发生的事，没能来个完美的定格，而我又实在太清楚你们NCIS的那一套了，确切的说，就是你，Gibbs，从我认识你的时候你就是个喜欢惊吓众人的疯子，那孩子简直跟你一摸一样。”

Gibbs轻微的勾起了嘴角，露出了整个早上唯一能称得上柔和的表情，然后这个表情很快的就消失了，他冲Ziva点点头，后者拿着相机走向那两辆缠在一起的车。

“我需要今天早上的监控录像，Mark。”

“我知道，已经为你们准备好了。嘿，McGee，”Mark熟门熟路的冲McGee招呼着，他用大拇指向后指了指一个年轻的保安，“跟着Keith，他会照顾好你的。”

McGee回给他一个微笑。Mark是一个五十多岁身材高大的男人，微微有些发福，长了一副，怎么说，就是那种球队教练，消防队长，或者保安队头儿的典型形象，严格，但把所有归他管不归他管的年轻人都当做自己的孩子，对他们总是照顾有加。McGee看了一眼Gibbs作报备，然后就跟着那位叫Keith的年轻保安走进了医院大楼。

Mark看着McGee离开，又看了眼在现场忙活的Ziva，才叹了口气，“听着，Gibbs，我不知道你们在搞什么鬼，也不会问，但我想说，这绝不是什么好事，我看了那段录像，很清楚，那就是Tony，而且只有他，整个过程糟糕透了，而且说实话，虽然撞上的速度没那么快，但我不觉得他有踩刹车。”

Gibbs看着Tony的车有一阵子没说话，银灰色的野马，非常漂亮的流线形跑车，Tony的心头肉，刮一点小伤都能让那位年轻的探员叨叨上个把礼拜，而此时，它却撞进了切诺基的驾驶位，车头凹了进去，挡风玻璃像蛛丝一样布出一种不祥的图案，瘪掉的气囊上沾染着一大片的血迹。Gibbs突然意识到那些是Tony的血。

“Albert中校现在怎么样了。”Gibbs绷紧了身体，他不露声色的移开视线，把注意力集中在切诺基上。这辆车的情况看起来实在不够乐观。

“你总是把最好的留在最后，Gibbs，”Mark偏过头看着他，若有所指的说，“不问问Tony的情况？还是说你家小子这次真的把你惹火了。”

“这是个很长的早上，Mark。”Gibbs微微扬了扬眉毛，他蓝色的眼睛闪现出一些碎冰一样的寒冷。

“好吧，Gibbs，”Mark耸耸肩膀，“Tony在病房里，他的情况比他看起来的要稍微好一点，气囊和安全带帮了他大忙，但我想中校就没那么幸运了，要不是就在医院门口他恐怕连急救室都进不了。目前医生们仍在努力，能不能活回来还要看上帝的意思。”

“Gibbs，”Ziva从Tony的车子里收回身体，她直起腰，冲Gibbs挥了挥手，招呼他过来，“我发现了这个，”她拍下几张照片，然后把那个掉在驾驶座边侧的东西拿起来，是一张停车票，“时间是昨天晚上1849到今早0537。”

她看向Gibbs。

Gibbs的表情显得更加阴沉了，他们都知道那个地方，至少他们知道它靠近的那个地方，DC著名的酒吧一条街，离这儿不到一个小时车程，如果是早上五点，也许半个。Tony是其中一家的常客，Kate死后Gibbs第一次把Tony从那里带出来，酒保Nike是个不错的家伙，他拿走了Tony的车钥匙和手机，Gibbs则是那只手机上的速拨号码。再然后Gibbs也成了那里的常客。

而他最后一次去那里则是很久以前的事了。

Gibbs觉得气囊上那一片干凝的血变的无比的灼眼。那是Tony的血。他突然清楚的意识到从早上，或者更早之前就开始灼烧他的那种陌生的无从感是什么。从他第一次问出来Tony什么时候开始给主任干活开始，到最近的Michael Rivkin，那么长的时间里，他总是不知道Tony在哪儿，在做什么，而这些所有的不知道堆积到最后总是会变成一连串接近死亡的惊恐，Gibbs不知道他伸出手是不是还能够得着Tony，这些年发生的事堆积在一起，他抽着他最资深探员的后脑勺用知道他的一切来吓唬他的日子好像再也想不起来是什么时候，这不是Tony的错，是他先离开的，他沉浸在自己的痛苦之中，他先给了Tony这种无从感，Gibbs知道Tony知道这并非是出于不信任，所以Gibbs知道Tony也知道。

并非出于不信任。

“至少我们知道了他来这儿之前在干嘛。”Ziva的声音打断了Gibbs，她正用两根手指夹着那张停车小票，脸上的表情是通常情况下她被Tony惹毛后的那种危险的样子，她把那张小票塞进证物袋里，狠狠的封上，掏出笔来工整的填写证物标签，仿佛在用这种精细的程序来压制住自己，她干完了，才看向Gibbs，“如果让我知道这是一次狂欢后的个人行为，Gibbs，申请在医院就一枪崩了他。”

“哦，Tony得为这事儿感谢我，Ziva，”Mark站在Gibbs的身后，他越过Gibbs的肩膀看了眼那张停车小票，冲Ziva摇了摇头，“急救室给他抽了血，你知道，标准医疗程序，他是喝了点酒没错，但那点酒精含量还不够填满两粒酒心巧克力。

Mark的话让Ziva笑了一下，但在她转向Gibbs的时候很快就收敛住了，她指了指不远处的地面继续她的报告，“Mark说的没错，这里有几条轮胎印，没有刹车的痕迹，Gibbs。”

Gibbs面无表情的绕过Ziva开始干自己的活儿，Ziva选择了先从Tony的车开始，Gibbs绕过她，俯身观察着Albert中校的车，看起来那里除了车祸本身外一切都很正常，副驾驶位上摆放着公事包，外套随意的盖在上面，半杯倒掉的咖啡翻溅的到处都是...所有的这些都像是一位值夜班的医生，下班后正准备开车回家。

Gibbs小心的绕开散落的玻璃碎片，按照顺序仔细的检查着车里的每一处，他俯下身的时候在车座下找到一只手机。

“Ziva。”Gibbs勾了勾手指招呼Ziva过来，给手机拍了几张照片，然后Gibbs把它拿了出来，他眯着眼睛按下几个键，通讯记录显示车祸发生时Albert中校正在打电话，手机应该就是在那时滑落到座椅底下的，那段通讯也是那只手机上唯一的一条通讯记录，只是一串数字，Gibbs进入到手机名片夹，那里果然一片空白，没有任何人的信息被保存在电话里。

“哈，新手机，他换的到挺快。”Ziva挑了挑眉，她想起上一次和Tony一起“偶然捡到”过中校的手机，Tony在那里找到一堆信息，毫无用处，能说明的事还真不如这只手机里唯一一条通讯记录能说明的多。

“我把号码传给Abby，”Ziva拿出她的PDA，“不过我很愿意猜，没注册，一次性，现在已经被扔了。而且这只也一样。”

“后备箱，Ziva。”Gibbs搜索完车里的每一寸，他打开后备箱。

Ziva举着相机看进去。

“看起来像是个小冰箱。”她按下几下快门，后备箱里没什么东西，看起来像是才清理过，显得很干净，一个医用迷你冰箱安静的放在那里，这东西的出现可不是指向一个好方向，Ziva眯了眯眼睛，“医院用这样的箱子转移血液和器官。”

“我猜中校不是在用它冰咖啡。”Gibbs冷冷的说，他打开箱子，冰雾从里面渗了出来，当那些寒冷的薄雾散去后，是整箱的冰块上躺着的一只新鲜肾脏。Ziva眯着眼睛看向Gibbs，没有丝毫意外，这位Boss那著名的直觉再一次得到了验证，这事儿可远远不止违禁药品流失那么简单。

“搞清楚它。”Gibbs在Ziva拍照结束后面无表情的把小冰箱的盖子盖上，然后头也不回的走向医院大楼，“我想你们需要重写所有的报告了。”


	4. Chapter 4

Tony睁开了眼睛。

他站在那里，有些茫然的看着眼前的世界，不知道究竟该怎么解释。他可以思考，可以回忆，可以判断，这让他觉得自己就像是深陷在一个富含逻辑的梦里，却毫无头绪。

Tony想没准他这次是真的死了。

他站在一个雾白色的世界里。

没有天花板，没有地板，没有墙，什么也没有，就只有一些空气中悬浮着的雾白色微小颗粒，十分的微小，就像刚洗完热水澡在浴室空气里看到的那些，Tony就和它们一起悬浮在这个世界里，以及，他面前的，他在NCIS大厅里的办公桌。

“这真诡异。”他仰头，转身，四处观察，甚至还跺了跺脚，什么也没有，除了那些微小的颗粒和他的NCIS办公桌。Tony不由自主的咧开嘴笑了起来，他从来没想过在这样的情况下他看到的会是一个山寨版的“加勒比海盗3”，谁能想到那部影片有着如此的预见性，Tony想早知道他上个礼拜就不该看2012来着。

他往前走了两步，脚下空空的景象让他显得有些犹豫，他试探着伸出手，当手指擦过政府办公桌光滑的表面时，指尖下泛起一种熟悉的坚硬和冰冷，那种感觉格外的真实。

Tony绕了半个圈子，他在自己的座位上坐下，东摸摸西蹭蹭了一阵，桌子上所有的东西看起来都维持着他最后离开时的样子，只除了...Tony盯着放在他桌子上的一份报告书，他的表情僵在了脸上，那是一份十分老旧的心理评估报告书，属于三十年前的样式，那上面写着他的名字，Anthony DiNozzo，还有一个遥远到几乎无法判断其是否真实存在过的签名。

Dr.Chronos。

Tony的胃感到一阵跨越年代的痉挛。

“不打算看看么。Tony。”一个声音在他的脑袋上方响起，那声音很熟悉，熟悉的就像...就像他自己的。

Tony停顿了一会，才抬起头，

“真见鬼。我真该先看看那部片子的。”他说，眼睛盯着桌前站着的那个英俊的意大利男人，那感觉就像是对着一面镜子， 一样的长相一样的身材一样的衣服，还有微微咧开的嘴，那就是他自己...只除了眼睛，Tony面对的是一双有着些许熟悉的浅灰色眼睛。

“这算什么，某个富含寓意的部分么，”他做出个调侃的样子，“看起来缺乏尽善尽美的精神。”

对面的那个Tony没有搭理他，只是扫了眼桌子上的评估报告，

“你总是想知道这里面写了些什么，”他说，“写着好孩子，坏孩子，或者就只是普通的孩子。”

他伸出手，摊开它。那里面只是空白，什么也没有。

“或许那是因为这些都已经不重要了，”Tony看着被摊开的纸张，轻松的耸了下肩膀，“至少对我来说不重要了。”

对面的人笑了起来。

“不，”他说，“你在自己面前说不了谎。”

“在自己面前？哈，”Tony像是听到了什么有趣的言论，他夸张的笑起来，那笑容带着自己都没察觉的愤怒，“那你为什么不试着做的更像一点，”Tony靠在椅背上，他伸出双手指着自己的眼睛，“瞧，我猜你一定知道我在说什么，没错，我的眼睛，它们是绿色的，遗传自我妈，在我小的时候她常说，我长大后会为此感谢她的，姑娘们会为我倾倒，这眼睛的颜色就像是...”

“她已经死了，Tony。”

Tony停了下来。

“是的，她死了，”像是释放了所有的情绪，他安静下来，过了好一会儿，才说，“她死了，我就在那儿。”

“可你还活着，”灰色眼睛的那位说道，他看着Tony，“你活着，知道事情总不会那么简单的结束，你做错了事，你得留下来承受。”

“或许不，”Tony低下眼睛，有一瞬间他看起来极为疲惫，但他很快就抬起了头，看着自己，“或许这次不，”他平静的说，“我可以呆在这儿，就在这里。”

“是么。”另一个问，好像答案还不够明显似的。

“我喜欢这里，”Tony抬眼看着四周，那些细小的颗粒在他眼中构架出整个的NCIS大厅，模糊的像一些被沾湿了的记忆，Tony轻轻的笑了一下，“我喜欢这里，这里让我觉得温暖...安全，好像什么事都可以不去在乎。”

“你依然痛苦。”对面的人也轻轻的笑了一下。

“但不会有人知道。”Tony说。

“Gibbs会知道的...他会找到真相。”

“Gibbs总会找到真相。”Tony笑起来，“也许会气得发疯，在停尸房里狠命的抽我的后脑勺。”他被自己脑中浮现的那个场景逗乐了，“但是好消息是我不必在场。”

“你还活着，Tony。”灰色眼睛的那位冷静的说。

Tony看着他。

“你没有选择的余地，”对方把那本三十年前的空白心理评估书合上，“还记得父亲说过什么么，你无从选择的，就无从逃避。”

“我只记得他说，这都是你的错，Tony。”Tony盯着封面上那个签名低声的笑了起来，停下的时候他才说，“这真好笑...我想摆脱他给我带来的那些伤害，结果我发现他说过的每一句话，我都记住了。”

“没准是因为他说的没错。”另一个说。

“是啊，”Tony抬起头，他看着他自己，他说，“没准。”

他们彼此看着，沉默了好一会儿，然后Tony站了起来，他绕过自己的桌子，绕过自己，一直向前走着，不知道什么时候存在在那里的电梯发出叮的一声，打开了门，Tony走进去，他转过身看着自己，所有悬浮在空气中的微小颗粒都像那双浅灰色的眼睛一样，回看着他。

然后电梯门关上了，Tony感到一阵粘稠的黑暗注满了整个空间，他飞速的坠了下去。


	5. Chapter 5

他知道这只是残存在记忆深处的片段，发生过的，很久之前的事。而他也只能眼睁睁的看它再一次重演，什么也无法改变。

那好像只是一瞬间的事。

Tony睁大了眼睛，他应该闭上的，可是他发现自己一动都不能动，只能睁大着眼睛，盯着，那光亮像是在一片漆黑中突然炸裂开的，那么的刺眼，好像眨眼间就能把他烧成灰烬，他发不出声音，却听见自己喉咙里那些支离破碎的呼吸，夹杂着汽车和地面尖锐的摩擦声，那些让人疯狂的声音撕扯着他吞噬他，掐住了他的喉咙，然后有个声音严厉的叫了他的名字。

他清醒过来。

Tony惊恐的看着悬在自己脸上的黑影，还有白色的天花板和颜色惨白的灯光，耳朵里的尖锐渐渐被另一种温和的嘈杂所代替，他似乎可以分辨出那些嘈杂声中有人在叫他的名字，有人在问他问题，有人在叫医生，这一切都渐渐变得清晰起来。

“...？”他开口，声音难听的就像指甲在刮嚓玻璃，事实上，连他自己都没听清楚自己说了什么。

“你在医院。”有人在他耳边低声回答，“你觉得怎么样，Tony。”

“...我...”Tony想要说什么，但喉咙就像被火烧过一样，只能发出一阵吱吱嘎嘎的声音。Tony看着四周，脸上露出了惊恐而痛苦的表情。

“他没事，”医生靠了过来，常规性的检查了一番Tony的状况，Gibbs注意到他的表情看起来有些复杂的担忧，这让他的直觉狠狠的撕扯了一下他的胃。医生简单的解释着，“他很幸运，清醒的很快，撞击只是折断了他胸口的两根肋骨，造成了一些挫伤，但没有严重的头部和内脏伤害。”

然后Tony感到床被抬了起来，调整到一个舒服多了的角度，有人递过来一杯水，Tony贪婪的喝了起来，尽管他知道自己会被呛到，但也无所谓了。

然后他被呛到了。

“慢点，Tony，你得把喝水和呼吸分开。”

Tony咳完了，胸口有种余震的疼，但他觉得喉咙至少不像刚才那样火烧火燎了，他看了看周围的人，尝试着把刚才那个问题又问了一遍，还是那种粗哑的完全不是他自己的声音，

“我妈妈在哪儿？”他问。

病房里出现了一阵短暂的沉默，只有监护仪的声音显得尤为的尖锐，三个人互相看了一眼，他们都很清楚Tony，他通常会在事情很糟的情况下开些不怎么适宜的玩笑，那些玩笑什么层面都有，大部分都很恼人，低级，自大，沙文主义，沾沾自喜，洋洋自得，完全就是青春期永远都过不去的劲头，但这个，绝对不在他的范畴之内。

Tony看着三个人脸上一言难尽的表情，他猛的掀开了毯子，然后胸口上剧烈的疼痛袭击了他，他从床上跌了下来。

“Tony！”Gibbs在他摔到地板上之前接住了他，其他人终于想起来过来帮忙，McGee，Ziva，医生还有护士，他们把Tony重新按回床上，尽量避开他胸口上断掉的那两根骨头，“你要干什么！Tony！”

“她死了！是么，她死了！”Tony挣扎起来，他想推开Gibbs，后者牢牢的抱着他。对Gibbs来说这比在任何一次搏击训练中把这位年轻的探员抡倒在地都要困难的多，这并不仅仅是挣扎，Gibbs感到Tony的手指深深的陷进了他的胳膊里，它们传递出一种矛盾的绝望，Tony想要推开他，却又在无意识之下像抓住最后的救命稻草一样的死死抓着他。Tony惊恐的看着医生把镇定剂注射进他的身体里，极度惊恐的，他转过眼睛看向Gibbs，瞪着他，Gibbs从来没有在Tony的眼中看到过这么多的恐惧和绝望，然后那双绿色的眼睛渐渐散去了神采，Gibbs屏住了呼吸，那瞬间他以为他失去了Tony，然后他才意识到这只是镇定剂发作，他失去了意识。

“这见鬼的怎么回事，”Gibbs低声的冲医生吼着，“你刚刚告诉我他头部和内脏没有受伤，他妈妈已经见鬼的在三十年前就出车祸死了！”

“是的...”医生再次确认了Tony的情况，Gibbs注意到他的表情一直看起来都透着些担忧，而现在那些担忧加重了。Gibbs无比痛恨自己的直觉，它总是这样冒出来，揪着他的心肺胃，告诉他事情会比他想象的要糟糕的多。

“我是说，我们并没有在他的头部发现明显的外伤，”医生看了眼躺在那里的Tony，护士正重新调整那些被他扯乱的仪器，然后他回头看向Gibbs和他的两位探员，“从他刚才的表现来看，这种情况很大程度是心理性的，车祸的冲击让他的记忆在相同情景下发生了互通，感知发生混乱，如果出现短暂性失忆，属于正常现象。”

“你说他会失忆。”Ziva机械性的重复了一遍关键字，这个段落并不陌生，所有人都知道Tony和Gibbs很像，但没有必要追逐他的脚步追逐到这种天灾人祸的地步，更何况Tony还没到退休年纪，辞职报告别指望Gibbs会给他批。

“我想更接近于，他陷入了一个过去的场景里。”回答的并不是医生，而是站在他们身后的Ducky，他刚从门外赶进来，有点气喘嘘嘘，但值得庆幸的是他没有错过最关键的部分。

“Dr.Mallard。”医生露出一个微笑，他伸出手，和Ducky握了握。

“Dr.McNeil。很高兴照顾Tony的是你。”Ducky回给医生一个微笑，他转身跟Gibbs介绍，他知道这位暴躁的Boss之前一定没耐心知道这位医生姓甚名谁，“这是Dr.Cabe Mcneil，我们曾在Adams House的顶楼餐厅争最后一个位置，最后是共进晚餐，没想到我们会是半个同行，McNeil就任职于Bethesda...”

“如果你们能解释清楚这个案子，Ducky，我可以替你们的晚餐买单。”Gibbs压制着怒气打断他，他现在没耐心知道Ducky的晚餐，他以前就没耐心知道。

“Tony在此之前发生过这样的事，Gibbs，”Ducky知道Gibbs有多担心他年轻的探员，尽管他从来不会说出来，Ducky礼貌的看了眼McNeil医生，他尽量从好的方向来安抚Gibbs，“通常这种情况都不算太糟，跟你从噩梦中醒来不知自己身在何处时差不多。Tony只需要冷静下来，搞清楚周围的情况，他也许会失去车祸前后几个小时的记忆，或者关于某件事的记忆，那是他的大脑在保护他，只要过上几天，等他的情况渐渐稳定下来，就会恢复的。是这样的么，McNeil医生？”

McNiel医生停顿了片刻，

“是的，基本上情况就是Mallard医生所说的...”他从护士那里拿来Tony的化验报告，把它递给了Ducky，“除非事情不仅仅如此。”Ducky接过报告只看了几行，他的脸色突然变得非常糟糕，医生向其他在场的NCIS探员解释道，“我们在DiNozzo探员的血液里检查出了浓度很高的药物残留，常规性的检查手段没有办法确定那是什么，但里面既有镇定剂的成分也有致幻剂的成分，对神经有很强的伤害性，在全面性检查前无法定论，但我想任何有经验的医生都会说...情况不太好。”

McGee惊恐的看向Ziva，Ziva和他对视了一眼才看向Gibbs，她觉得比起这个她宁愿在Tony的血液里看到的是残留过高的酒精含量。他们没有办法确定伤害的程度，这真是个噩梦一样的早晨。

“不但如此，”医生显然还没有说完，他转身看着Tony，“我们在他手臂上发现了防卫性伤口，这显然不是车祸造成的，我想他在那之前应该曾和人起过争执。”

Ducky走到Tony床边上，他展开年轻探员的手臂，作为法医，那些伤痕再熟悉不过了，他给了Gibbs一个确定的眼神。

Gibbs的瞳孔紧缩了一下，他看起来像是已经完全冷静下来了，他从Ziva那里拿来相机，一张一张的把Tony身上的伤痕拍下来，所有人都没再说话，Gibbs的冷静像抽干了他们周围的空气，一口也呼吸不上来。

“这是什么，Ducky。”Gibbs指着Tony锁骨下方的一个图案问道。那东西看起来像是个纹身，他很确定Tony身上没有这种玩意儿。

“我不知道...像是个王冠的形状，”Ducky凑上去仔细的看着，他从McGee那里接过来一个棉签，轻轻擦了一下，他观察着，“是印上去的。或许Abby能告诉我们点事情...可怜的姑娘，上帝知道她多想第一时间冲过来看Tony，但她的‘停尸房’里堆满了‘尸体’。”

Gibbs看了看Ducky表示同意，从他们离开NCIS大楼后Abby每隔5分钟就打他一次电话，在Gibbs的盛怒之下才改成30分钟，McGee的电话。

“我需要化验报告和DiNozzo探员的血液样本医生，”Gibbs转身对医生指示道，还没等医生开口表示配合，一阵急促的铃声响了起来，Gibbs接起电话，听对方简短回报后挂上，他冰冷的说，

“还有Albert中校的尸体。”


	6. Chapter 6

在Gibbs，McGee，Ziva走进Abby实验室的同时，一阵极端狂躁的声音穿透他们的耳膜直接刺入大脑，在他们反应出来那是什么之前，McGee飞速的捂住了耳朵蹲下，Ziva第一时间做出对战防卫姿态，Gibbs则果断的把里间的音响关掉了。

实验室的噪音戛然而止后，Abby转过身看着他们。

“上帝！刚才那是什么，某种噪音武器？！”McGee战战兢兢的从地板上站起里，手掌还不敢离开耳朵太远。

“记忆改造。brain matter的新专辑。”Abby瞪着他硬邦邦的说，McGee立刻把喉咙口那些不太淡定的词语咽了下去。不用看，谁都知道Abby心情糟透了。

“精确的名字，恨不得当自己从来没听见过。”Gibbs冷静的评价，他把一大杯的Caf-Pow放在Abby的桌子上，那里已经直挺挺的竖着三大杯了。

“Gibbs！”哥特小女巫立刻扑到了最终boss怀里，用上一刻对着McGee时凶狠的模样完全不同的表情伤心的环着Gibbs的脖子，“他不会有事的Gibbs，我是说，McGee在电话里说他在普通外科病房，而不是什么重症监护室，或者什么外伤一科那种听起来就很危险的地方，就像你上次那样，你上次就把我吓坏了，但是，但是Tony只是在普通外科病房，普通外科病房的意思就是说，他只是普通的外伤...”她把脸从Gibbs的脖子里抬起来，盯着他的眼睛，她很想问的是Tony会不会像上次Gibbs那样忘记他们，他们那么像，总是重叠起来，在听McGee转述医生对于Tony可能会失忆的病情描述时，Abby的脑海里突然出现Gibbs转身离开的背影，那背影变成了Tony的，然后这一幕就一直挥之不去，她觉得自己有些神经质，但那种想象真的让她很不安，他需要Gibbs的保证，只要Gibbs保证过一切就不用担心了。Abby咬了咬嘴唇开口，“告诉我他不会有事的，Gibbs。”

“如果你能尽快告诉我们，究竟是什么残留在Tony的血液里，我想Ducky和医生就能更快的确定他没事了。”Gibbs用手指拍了拍Abby的脸颊，把女孩从自己的脖子上放下来。“有什么要告诉我的，Abby。”

“对，是的，你说的没错，我得快点开始干活。”Abby立刻跳到她的指挥台前，她今天喝了太多Caf-Pow，她都能感觉到血液里的红细胞白细胞血小板在她的血管里一个劲的抽抽了，她在键盘上飞速的移动着手指，“质谱仪还在运作，我保证这位先生已经尽了自己最大的努力，但是Tony的血液分析还需要几个小时。”她给了Mr.质谱仪一个鼓励的大拇指，以确保它干劲十足，和宝贝仪器交流完毕后，Abby把眼光转回到电脑屏幕上，上面显示着一组DNA，在另一半屏幕上，是快速轮换着的DNA组，从其他三个人走进实验室前，已经运行了一段时间了，“我提取了中校后备箱里肾脏的DNA，在医院的器官库里做交叉对比。”

“我和McGee询问过医院有关人员，”Ziva跟在她后面说道，“Bethesda医院没有遗失捐赠器官。”

“是的，我知道，只是以防万一，”Abby有点不甘心的撇了撇嘴，“之后我把肾脏的DNA放在了在整个DC的器官库里查找，但是也没有符合的，我已经把范围扩大到全国了。”

她指了指飞速运转的电脑，表示她的宝贝们全都已经和她一样火力全开，在死命的干活了。

“还有Albert中校的手机，你们估计的没错，没注册，一次性，预存话费，随时可以抛弃，当然，通话记录里那个号码也是。”Abby接着说，然后她调出来一张地图，上面被一个红色的圆圈圈出来一个范围，Abby移动着鼠标，将那个圈出来的范围放大在屏幕上，“而且这只手机是全新的，完全是新的，之前从来没有被使用过，里面全部的内容就只有那一条通话记录。这些狡猾的混蛋。我唯一能做的就只是根据时间搜索信号塔的使用情况，以此确认出事情发生时对方所处的大概范围。”

“等等，”McGee皱了皱眉毛，他指了指那个圆圈左下角的一点，“这里，这就是Tony停车的那个停车场。”

“谢谢，McGee，”Abby无力的向后扭过脸，挂着个硬挤出来的微笑，然后她的手指突然重重的在键盘上弹了两下，屏幕中那个点上立刻出现了一个注释框，Abby笑容不变，看着McGee眯了眯眼睛，“虽然在我原本的计划里，这句话是在这个行为之后出现的。”

“...对不起。”McGee结结巴巴的退了回去，身边的Ziva给了他一个坏心眼的笑容。McGee狼狈的别开眼睛。

“所以Tony在那里，”Gibbs没搭理他们，他看着屏幕上的地图，“他或许是发现了什么。”

却见鬼的没有打电话给他。Gibbs压住一阵想狠狠抽打Tony后脑勺的冲动，让自己把注意力集中到案件上，“医院的监控录像有什么发现。”

Abby不情愿的在键盘上敲了几下，屏幕上立显出一段监控录像，是McGee带回来的那盒，Abby用了快进，Gibbs看到Tony的野马停在那里，驾驶位上模模糊糊的一个黑影轮廓，那是Tony，他就等在那里，然后在Albert中校的车子出现在地下停车场出口的时候，加速撞了上去。

整个过程就像一部黑白的默片， Gibbs眼睁睁的看着，什么也不能阻止。

Abby无精打采的把录像退回去了一点，她用鼠标选取了驾驶位上的那个黑影，进行解析，图像变得相对清晰了，那确实是Tony，他的副驾驶位上是空的，这只能算是个辅证而已，现场情况已经足以说明。

Gibbs感觉自己的喉咙有些微微的发紧，他下意识的握了握拳头。什么也没抓住。那种感觉让他对自己涌起一阵的愤怒。

“Tony是在昨天下午5点离开NCIS大楼的，他说他有个约会。”Ziva斜了一眼Gibbs，身为前摩萨德，她的杀手本能让她对人类细微的情绪变化极为敏感。她知道Gibbs对自己的小组有一种私人财产式的占有欲和控制欲，当然，最为重要的，保护欲。他丝毫不能容忍他们中的任何一个有丁点差错。但Ziva知道这次不一样，每次跟Tony有关的都不一样。

“不，他一个人。”Gibbs说，他的声音绷紧的几乎有些残酷，“昨天是他生日。他会去酒吧喝两杯，就他一个人。”他看见三双不理解的眼睛，顿了顿，“他妈妈在他八岁生日那天出车祸死了。”

那三双眼睛愣了愣，他们从来没想过事情会有这样一个可能，Tony昨天离开NCIS时的样子看起来十足的Tony，了结了一个案子，好莱坞式结尾，性感热辣美人共度良宵，就等着第二天开吹。

Tony从来没提起过这件事，即便是对Gibbs，而后者也从来没问过，但是Gibbs一直都知道这件事，作为上司他阅读过Tony的个人资料和心理评估，然而只是站在上司的角度，仅此而已。Gibbs知道那种失去的感觉，把自己封锁在痛苦之中，不希望别人哪怕是善意的关注。Gibbs知道每年的这天Tony都会去酒吧少少喝上两杯，然后早早离开，独自一人回家。Gibbs知道Tony和他，他们都是将巨大的痛苦隐藏的很深的人，在触及的时候表面上看起来反而极为克制。而Gibbs也知道自己从来没触碰过这件事的更大一部分原因是因为他才是更需要逃避的那个，好像如果他介入了Tony，那他也就不得不去更深的挖开失去Shannon和Kelly在心里留下的那个伤口，将它暴露出来。

“我需要确定他究竟去了哪里。”Gibbs没给他的组员任何的时间用以抒发同情，那不是他想要的，更不是Tony想要的。

“或许我们可以等他醒了问他。”Ziva皱了皱眉说。

他们在离开医院回到NCIS之前曾去过停车场做调查，保安认出了Tony，但除了证明Tony离开了NCIS总部后直接去了那里外什么帮助也没有。他们还分头询问了附近的酒吧，但是一无所获。

“...如果他还记得的话。”McGee小声的补充道，被Abby狠狠的瞪了一眼，McGee脱口的时候就后悔了，他觉得自己这种书呆子性格不分场合一犯劲确实有点不招人待见。

Abby举起手来。

“我想我可能知道他去了哪里。”在其他三人看过来的时候她说，表情说不上是困惑，不安还是兴奋。

“还记得Tony身上那个图案么，像个王冠的那个，”她打开一张照片，那是Gibbs拍下的其中一张，她把那个图案一倍倍放大在电脑屏幕上，“它是印在皮肤上的，但即使我把它放大到这种程度它的线条看起来依然十分精细，因为它使用的墨水成分非常特别，一般情况下没人会用这么昂贵的方法来制作墨水。我把这个图案发给了我一个朋友，顺便说一下，你绝对想象不到他是做什么，如果我不是这么的爱着我的工作我也想要他那样的一份工作，那工作简直是不可思议...当然，你不关心，”Abby在Gibbs吼她的名字让她回归主题之前给了他个无辜的笑，“总之，这是sins的标记，sins是一家高级的会员俱乐部，我是说，地下高级会员俱乐部，看他们用什么墨水就知道了。进入sins只有两个方法，成为它的会员，或者，被某个是它会员的‘主人’带进去。”

“主人？”Gibbs重复了一遍，对这个词表示了难以理解，或者不愿意理解，直觉所指向的那个方向感觉非常的不好。

Abby期待的看着三个人，在空气中比划了半天，才说，

“那是家SM俱乐部。”


	7. Chapter 7

一份文件被重重的拍在Lion Vance主任的办公桌上，Gibbs盯着Vance的眼睛，把那份文件推到他的面前。

Vance也以同样的气势回瞪着他，语调不变的对着电话继续，“谢谢，Joe，我能理解。是的，再见。”他挂上手里的电话，才扫了眼那份搜查令，完全不意外的看见签名栏上的空白。

“你不可能仅凭那一点点的证据，就想得到俱乐部搜查令上的签名，”Vance直截了当的说，他直了直身体，语气强硬，“不，就算你掌握了确实的证据，也不可能搜查那间俱乐部。”

Gibbs盯着他，他把双手拍在桌子上，然后用跟那力道完全相反的缓慢俯身靠近Vance，几乎贴着他的脸。

“我不能？”他低声的问，Vance不会忽视那语调中些微的讽刺。“刚才那是谁的电话？Lion？”

“你知道那是谁，Gibbs，”Vance的表情没有丝毫的动摇，他紧紧盯着Gibbs的眼睛，“我不会说他和那间俱乐部有关，但我也不会阻止你这么想。并且我可以告诉你，这不是我今天接到的分量最重的电话。”

Gibbs盯着他看了一会儿，才收回身体，居高临下的看着Vance，

“我不关心有多少人跟那家俱乐部有关系，我甚至不关心美国总统是不是跟那家俱乐部有关系。我的人现在躺在医院，所有证据都表明他杀了一个人，我只想知道见鬼的昨天晚上究竟发生了什么！”

“那就换一个方向调查！”Vance从座位上站起来，和Gibbs保持平视，“你不能得不到你想要的就开枪射他们！”

Gibbs冷冷的看着他，那眼神让Vance非常的不舒服，好像他只是一个只在乎自己仕途的官僚。Vance知道有一部分的NCIS成员就是在用这种眼神在看他，主要就是Gibbs小组，他们服从他就好像是在服从一本员工小册子，从条条框框里找些空子，如果钻不过去，也不会有比被扣工资更令他们难过的感觉了。

这让Vance感到愤怒，他是NCIS的主任，他必须是顾全大局的那个人，他必须去应付那些真正的官僚，好让那些涉及敏感的案子能够继续下去。他尽自己的职责，用自己的方式保护着NCIS，但就像他讨厌Gibbs专横跋扈的办案风格一样，他这一套在Gibbs那里也是水火不容，Vance知道症结在哪里，或许Gibbs也知道，但是每次谈话的结果也总是被彼此的愤怒牵着鼻子走。

“DiNozzo探员也是我的人。”Vance调整了一下情绪，他坐下，抬头看着Gibbs，语气变得缓和，但气势上丝毫没有退让，“我们的立场是一致的，不要忘记这一点，Gibbs探员。”

“那你记得么？Lion？”Gibbs略带讽刺的问，转身离开主任办公室。

“你知道调查程序。”Vance在他身后说“FBI会介入这个案子。”

回答他的只是一扇关上的门。

Vance盯着那扇门看了一会，平定了情绪，他才拿起电话拨了出去。

Tobias Fornell轻松的在NCIS办公大厅里绕了两个圈子，完全无视于McGee和Ziva各自不安或敌意的眼神，翻了翻空着的桌子，摸了几份NCIS永远不会给FBI看的，即便它是完全无关紧要的文件，最终坐在了Gibbs的座位上。

和他一样的特别探员Sacks，则站在一旁，一副公事公办的样子，无动于衷的看着他，然后他的目光稍稍抬高了些，Gibbs正从楼梯上下来，步伐极为克制，看起来优雅的就像是正走入白宫的晚宴。

Fornell顺着Sacks的目光看了上去，他不自觉笑了一下，以Fornell对Gibbs的了解，这说明他的怒火已经逼近极限了。

果然如人们所说，FBI总是出现的不是时候。

“会议室。”Gibbs看也没看这两位出现的不是时候的FBI，径直往电梯走去，Fornell很配合的跟上，顺手拿起专程带过来的两杯咖啡。

他走进电梯，两个人都没有说话，甚至没有看对方，然后Gibbs按下紧急按钮，电梯停下了，晃了晃。

“你总有一天会和这部电梯一起坠落下去的，”Fornell靠着墙，把比较难喝的那一杯咖啡递给Gibbs，“不能是别人，否则生活太不公平了。”

“生活一直都不公平。”Gibbs接过咖啡，喝了一口说。

“你什么时候开始疾世愤俗了。”Fornell笑了起来。

“从这个案子开始。”

Fornell盯着他看了一会儿，

“我案头上有一份器官走私的案子，FBI跟了半年没有任何进展，现在由NCIS进行协助调查。证物仍保留在NCIS，但FBI持有此次行动的最高权力，”Fornell观察着Gibbs的反应，他轻微的露出个笑，“这个设定怎么样。”

“看来我们的老板倒是彼此情投意合。”Gibbs也轻微的笑了一下。

“我会把案子的资料发给你的，另外，我需要调阅Andrew中士谋杀案的全部证物及调查报告。至于DiNozzo探员，就医期间由FBI监管。我会照顾好他的，Gibbs。”

Gibbs的表情缓和下来，他冲Fornell挑了挑眉毛。

“你有最高权力，你说了算。”


	8. Chapter 8

Tony是在一阵轻柔的呼唤声中渐渐清醒过来的，那个声音带着有些过于担心的沙哑，但熟悉的感觉让他安心，他没有立时睁开眼睛，而是在黑暗中让自己的意识慢慢清晰，直到他认出，那是Abby。

“嘿，你醒了。”Abby小心的说，好像怕惊动什么一样，她紧张的对着手指，又惊又怕的观察着Tony的反应，眼睛泛着水汽，那样子让人伤心透了。

“Abby？”Tony轻声的询问，他的喉咙让这个名字模糊的都听不清楚了，但Abby立刻就扑了上来。

“哦，你记得，你还记得我，你记得...”Abby反反复复的说着，直到Tony因为胸口的疼痛呻吟出声。

Abby充满歉意的放开Tony，后者在安抚Abby的同时微微侧了一下眼睛，他看到另一边站着的老熟人，FBI的Sacks探员，正不动声色的幸灾乐祸中。Tony下意识的动了动异样的左手，才发现自己确实被拷在了医院的病床上，他把泛开苦涩的笑容修正的Tony味十足，才哑着嗓子开口。

“我当然记得你，Abby，谁能忘了Abby？”

Tony的话让Abby满意的笑起来，她叫了医生过来，看起来Tony一切都好，至少比最坏的情况要好的多。

“既然你记得，那跟我说说，发生了什么事？DiNozzo探员？”医生检查完离开了病房，Sacks探员才冷冰冰的开口，审问犯人的语气。

Tony的眼皮跳了一下，他低下眼睑掩饰住飞速掠过的一抹情绪，他想他应该像以往那样和这位和他彼此都不太待见的FBI绕绕圈子，但他的嘴角还没翘起来，脑袋就一阵钻心的疼痛。

他伸出手用力的揉着头，脸色变得很苍白，一幕幕的场景在他眼前飞过，他觉得自己有点不受控制。

“车祸，我记得...车祸。见鬼。”

“能记得这个就再好不过了，DiNozzo探员。”Fornell走进病房，表情严肃，FBI正在调查整个医院，包括Andrew中士谋杀案。在Tony即将清醒的那一刻Sacks就通知了他，毕竟Tony现在是案件最关键的那个点，“别那么看着我，”Fornell皮笑肉不笑的说，“把目光往后挪挪，你就知道我这张脸才是面若桃花。”

Tony咽了下口水，Gibbs就跟在Fornell身后，Tony想尽可能的弄出个虚弱的表情来，尽管这对他的Boss一点用处都没有，Tony想他是不是要考虑逃避现实，真的去对着Fornell那张面若桃花的脸。

“DiNozzo，”他的Boss不给他任何机会，他冰冷的开口，单刀直入，“昨天晚上发生了什么事。”

“呃...”Tony眨了眨眼睛，一副正在努力回忆的样子，一直没说话的Abby转过脸来，伤心的瞪着Gibbs。

“他才刚刚醒过来，Gibbs，”她生气的指责，在此之前对拷着Tony的手铐就已经极为不满了，“你不能就这么审问他，”她转过手指指着Fornell，“FBI更不行。”

Fornell没说话，只是看向Gibbs，美国政府机构都有一个共识，NCIS家的小姑娘只有Boss敢处理。

Gibbs只是盯着Tony，盯着他连口气都不敢出了。

“Tobias，让我和Tony单独谈谈。”他说。

“你知道这不合规定。”Fornell看着他，然后冲Sacks歪了歪头，“我就当晚知道他醒十分钟，反正FBI总是晚十分钟。”

Sacks想坚持留下，Fornell给了他个警告的眼神，他看了看浑身散着杀气的Gibbs，才蔑视的斜了眼Tony，跟着Fornell离开了病房。

“Abby，你也出去。”Gibbs对护着Tony的Abby轻声说，“回去工作。”

Abby欲言又止，Gibbs的表情看起来很可怕，她缩了回去，歉疚的看了眼Tony，离开了病房，在Tony清醒之前他的验血报告已经出来了，Abby确定那里没有任何伤害Tony的可能...至少没有造成永久性伤害的可能，她通知了Gibbs，然后把化验报告留了一份在Ducky的桌子上，接着跑来医院，和McNeil医生做了确认，就守在了Tony床边上，电脑还在徒劳的跑着程序，她没守多久，在Gibbs抓人之前Tony就醒了。

“DiNozzo。告诉我，昨天晚上发生了什么事。”Abby关上病房的门，Gibbs转身盯着Tony，又问了一遍。

Tony低下眼睑，他知道他这个样子太像在说谎，但他做不到直视Gibbs的眼睛。他在心里仔细记忆着审讯技巧上学过的那些肢体语言的含义，他要克制住它们，但他没有信心，他面对的是Gibbs。

“不要让我问第三遍。Tony。”Gibbs的声音冰冷的响起，起码他还看的出Tony的那些小动作，他的圣伯纳此时在他面前一览无余。

“我下了班，”眼睑下的瞳孔缩了缩，Tony做出回忆的姿态，他说的很慢，“我去了酒吧...在停车场看见了Albert中校...”他停了停，似乎回忆变得模模糊糊，“他和一个男人在一起，白种人，大约六英尺高，没有看见他的脸，他们似乎在争执什么...我有些不太好的感觉，于是跟踪他们到了一家俱乐部门口，我想混进去，可是被他们发现了，他们揍了我...”Tony觉得有什么尖锐的东西在狠狠戳他的脑子，他痛苦的缩了缩，直到感觉退去一些了，才说，“之后的...我不记得了。”

他轻轻抬眼看了Gibbs，然后很快的收回目光，那样子无辜极了，完完全全是个没完成任务觉得自己无用的探员，心虚的等着Boss狠狠批他一顿...或者就此放过他。

Gibbs盯着他看了好一会，似乎在考量他的可信度，然后银发的男人缓缓俯下身，他把手撑在Tony的头两侧，脸几乎贴着他的，他望进Tony的眼睛里，才用低沉暗哑的声音一个音符一个音符的问出来，

“你在隐藏什么？Tony？”

Tony感到喉咙发紧，几乎不能呼吸，没人能在Gibbs这样的重压下生还，Tony猜测，如果想躲过去，他必须得用更加沉重的东西来遮盖。

“我不懂你的意思，Boss。”他开口，感觉到自己的呼吸擦过Gibbs的，他喉咙收紧了，如果可以，他想连呼吸都一并收紧。

“Albert中校死了，Tony。”Gibbs直起身体，他抱着胸看着Tony，“你记得什么车祸？”

Tony惊讶的看着他的Boss，是真的惊讶，他的身体颤了一下，那震颤传到他断了的肋骨上，一阵钻心的疼痛，“不，我不知道。”

“你在隐藏什么！DiNozzo！”Gibbs重重的吼出来，他的愤怒无法控制的爆发起来。无论多少次，哪怕所有的证据都指向Tony，Gibbs也会循着直觉找到掩藏在表面现象下的真相，他可以接受Tony清醒过来忘记所发生的事，他可以调查，但是他不能理解Tony此时的态度，Tony在他面前隐藏着什么。

“不！”Tony被Gibbs突然爆出的怒吼吓的几乎跳起来，“不是这个，我只是，我只是记得车祸。”

Gibbs没说话，看着他荒谬的句型，Tony偏过脸，如果所有的那时候都能死去，就再不用面对接下来的事，Tony捏紧了拳头，结果每一次，他都始终活着。

“我只是记得车祸，”他又重复了一遍，“我妈妈...我妈妈死了。”

Gibbs看着他，表情变得有些复杂，他想起Tony车祸后醒过来那次的样子，那双眼睛里的那些痛苦和绝望，医生说过的话，车祸的冲击会让Tony的记忆在相同情景下发生互通，Ducky解释过，Tony昏迷的那段时间里，他也许正陷在某段过去的场景，他记忆里留下的也许是他八岁时的那场车祸。

“我爸跟我说过，”Tony偷偷看了眼Gibbs，他的Boss看起来似乎有些动摇，Tony很快的收回目光，他需要扰乱Gibbs的注意力，他需要控制住自己不要在回忆里跑的太远，“我出生的时候家里很有钱，当然那时候我还不知道什么叫做有钱，只是他们都那么说。我见我爸的机会很少，我都记不清他的样子，只记得他跟我说，任何得到的东西都得付出代价，你用左手接受，就得用右手支付，这是规则，如果你破坏规则，就必须接受处罚。”

他感到头又开始剧烈的痛起来，一幕幕的记忆像老旧照片一样在眼睑下的黑暗里跳脱着，他听见自己稚嫩的声音在吹熄蜡烛前轻声的询问上帝。现实和记忆叠加的出现在视野里，那些交错的线条尖锐的像刀锋一样。

“我八岁生日那天，”他开口，继续说下去，“我没有邀请一个朋友，没有收到一份礼物，我以为这些就叫做代价，吹熄蜡烛的时候我问上帝可不可以用这个作为支付，我不知道是在哪本愚蠢的童话书上看到的，它们说这管用，我想我爸陪我过一个生日。”他自嘲的笑了一下，“之后我听见我妈对着电话冲我爸发火，她喝了很多酒，她总是在晚餐开始前就醉的不省人事，可是那天她真的喝的很多，她挂了电话把我塞进车里，开车带我去找我爸，天知道我爸那时候在半个地球以外的地方，她只是搞不清楚了，最后她因为醉酒，撞上了一辆货运卡车。”

Gibbs难以置信的看着他，几乎不知道该说些什么，他觉得哪里有些不太对劲，但心脏处涌上的一阵阵寒冷淹没了他所有理智。

“我妈一直很少跟我爸要求什么，用我爸的说法，她是一个很守规则的人，表面上总是光鲜亮丽，进退得体，只有我知道她究竟有多伤心，她很爱我爸，很爱我，好吧，至少在她清醒的时候她真的是个好母亲，她只是太伤心了。”Tony闭上眼睛，他知道自己该停下来了，可是他控制不了，“都是因为我，我提出的那个愚蠢的要求，在她的葬礼上我爸跟我说，因为她想要的太多了，她破坏了规则，就必须接受处罚，见鬼的，不该是我妈的，是我的错，那个时候该死的应该是我！”他紧握着拳头，愤怒让他的心跳的很快，这么多年，他尝试用很多方法让自己往好的方向想，或者积极乐观的去生活，他甚至在扮演这样一个形象，他知道那个时候他还是个孩子，他知道那不是他的错，他知道他父亲跟他说的全是一滩滩狗屎，他都知道，可在灵魂最深处的地方，这愤怒仍然日复一日的问他，为什么那个时候死的不是他。

“嘿！Tony！”他听见Gibbs在大声叫他的名字，回过神的时候看见Gibbs脸上震惊的表情。

“对不起，Boss。”Tony几乎是反射性的道了谦，他脸色苍白的可怕，然后才是弥补似的，“对不起，Boss...我想睡一会儿...能让我睡一会儿吗？我真的想不起来昨天晚上发生什么了。对不起。”

Gibbs退回了脚步，他走出病房，Fornell正喝着咖啡摆出一副晚了十分钟的样子，看见Gibbs出来，Sacks来回看了眼两人，没说什么，径直走进Tony的病房。

“他怎么样？”Fornell问，他看到Gibbs的脸色糟透了。

“他不记得了，”Gibbs简单的说，“只记得看见一个可疑的男人，和Albert中校在一起，他跟踪他们到俱乐部门口。”他简单的说了一下，没多少信息，“你那边有什么情况。”

“你无法想象他有多像个普通的医生，Gibbs，”Fornell哼了一声，“可以感觉的到他的自大，但这混蛋的确是个好手，除非被抓现行，否则根本无迹可寻。”

“我知道。”Gibbs绷紧了下巴，他想起那次审问，有那么一瞬间，他有种被挑衅了的感觉，却始终没办法抓住他。

“看来还是只能从那家酒吧入手。”Fornell冲Gibbs歪了歪脑袋，考虑是否用些非正当途径进入调查，Gibbs不置可否，他的手机响了起来，他看了看，上面显示是Ducky。

“Gibbs。”Ducky的声音听起来有些不稳，让Gibbs的心一沉，“你还在医院吗？跟Tony在一起？”

“是的，Ducky，发生什么事了？”

“不，我不确定...”Ducky深深皱着眉，震惊的看着Abby留在他桌子上的那份检验报告，他因为庭审作证离开了解剖室几个小时，才刚刚回到NCIS，“我不确定，我需要想一想，好好想一想，如果事情真如我想象的那样的话，Tony现在很危险，Gibbs，跟在他身边，无论发生什么事都不要让他离开你的控制范围！”

Ducky用命令的语气对Gibbs说道，然后不容置疑的，挂断了电话。

“Ducky！见鬼的。”Gibbs徒劳的咒骂着，只能干瞪着手机，在Gibbs的人生里，敢挂他电话的人一只手都能数的过来，而Ducky，就刚好是这只手上的手指头。

Gibbs按了键回拨回去，一边打开了Tony的病房门，Fornell没有询问的跟在他身后。然后他们两个都愣住了。

窗台的窗子是开着的，Sacks探员被剥了外衣裤子，狼狈的昏倒在角落里，床栏上的手铐被轻而易举的打开了。

Tony的病床上空空如也。


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva从Tony的病房里出来，那里现在已经荣升为事发现场了，Fornell带着一部分FBI去追查Tony，另一部分留下来做调查，而NCIS则被晾在一边避嫌，Ziva和McGee像以往一样在现场装出一副打酱油的姿态收集情报，有Fornell的默许FBI统一性无视他们。

Tony是跳窗离开的，病房在医院的二楼，Ziva只是扫了一眼，在这位前摩萨德刺客的眼里这路线实在是太过一目了然了。

她低下头，看窗口离地面的距离，有些无法控制的去想Tony断掉的那两根肋骨。那会在很大程度上限制他的活动，从Tony敲昏Sacks探员到Gibbs和Fornell进来没有隔很长时间，更别说他还剥了那位倒霉探员的衣服。

Ziva迎着阳光微微迷了眼睛，Tony必须跑的很有技巧，要么他就得藏的格外的聪明。

她收回目光，转身环顾了一下现场情况，McGee正在给Abby打电话，Gibbs让他和Abby去搞清楚Ducky在哪里以及他见鬼的到底怎么回事，而可怜的McGee，显然被Abby无止尽的问题，当然还有更多的不满缠住了，正坑坑巴巴的应付着。

Gibbs本人正在黑着脸接听Vance主任的电话，自从这一连串的事情发生后，Gibbs的脸色就彻底没了底线。Ziva想电话对面的人脸色一定也好不到哪里去，她有时候很难理解那位主任，究竟是太过公事公办还是他就是和Gibbs不对盘，Gibbs越是火大他就越爱往上面浇油。

走廊的对面，医生给Sacks探员做了简单的检查，然后给了他一个冰袋，Ziva看的出Tony那一下砸的确实是够重的，她露出个坏心眼的笑容，走过去，用一种完全没在关心的语气开口，

“你还好么？Sacks探员。”

“谢谢你没有诚意的慰问，David探员，我很好。”Sacks收起他看好戏的表情，他正穿着医院借给他的病号服，因为疼痛一直没来得及对NCIS脸红脖子粗，但也好不到哪里去。

“你不该那么信任手铐，”Ziva微微动了一下手指，“我可以在3秒钟内打开它，FBI没有受过这方面的训练？”

“我想那也许是因为我走进去，你们那位虚弱的DiNozzo探员说他就像是头走失的鹿一样可怜的缘故，他希望我能给他杯水喝，我就转身给他接水去了，我想按照NCIS的正确处理方法应该是告诉他尽管渴死去吧。”

Ziva笑起来。

Tony是拔下点滴的针头挑开手铐的，他徒手打昏了Sacks探员后抢了他的衣服和枪，钱包证件自然也没客气，格外的干净利落。关于Tony，那些给很多人添了无数笑料的吃瘪故事Ziva从来就没相信过，如果Tony真的只是个如他自己表现出来的那样，插科打诨，笨手笨脚，任谁都能都能踩两脚的笨蛋，Gibbs早就给他原件包装哪儿来的扔回哪儿了，Tony不喜欢别人一眼看透他，她能感受的到，那是一种自卫的本能，她不需要探究为什么，那是她欣赏的，也是她习惯的方式，她所需要做的就只是配合Tony扮演的这个角色。况且那些真的很好笑。

Sacks从鼻子里哼出来一声，他不会认为这是对方在欣赏自己的幽默感。当然也一点都不想知道Ziva究竟在笑些什么，现在除了证据外就连那位探员本身的行为也在证明自己有罪，说实话，这真是个连哭都来不及的场合，但对于Ziva的反应倒也没什么困难的，只要打过一次交道就能习惯，NCIS的人都是疯子。

“如果让他逃了，FBI会发布通缉令，希望你们做好准备。”他恶毒的说，DiNozzo探员的出逃只能证明他是有罪的，就算他有天大的隐情，这会儿也别想在外面想怎么蹿怎么蹿，想砸谁的脑袋就砸谁的脑袋。

而他最有可能私下求助的这些“同事们”，最好注意点自己的立场。

Ziva保持着笑容眯起眼睛，居高临下的看着Sacks。

“没什么如果，”她伸出手，几乎调情式的拍了拍Sacks的脸，“FBI抓不住Tony的。如果你要监视NCIS，尽管来。我们一向准备充分。”

然后她利落的转身离开。

NCIS的鉴证实验室里Abby正缩在椅子上，一手撑着脸颊一手神经质的将Caf-Pow的吸管快速的提上来插下去，反反复复，听着塑料制品互相刮擦的尖刺声音，有一种在乱刀捅死谁的快感。

电脑屏幕上还死命的跑着DNA对比，她已经换了几个数据库了，就差换到别的国家的数据库了，但是根据移植器官保存的时间限制，再庞大的数据库也有跑完的时候，而她仍旧一无所获。

但这不是让她快要发疯的最大原因。

她没法相信Tony逃跑了，就在她离开医院后不久。她一回到实验室就准备打电话给McGee，想问问Gibbs和Tony的谈话情况，她不喜欢Gibbs叫她出去时看着Tony的样子， 尽管就连Abby自己也看出来Tony有些不对，但那是Tony呀，他也许会做些什么让Gibbs狠狠抽他后脑勺的事，但他绝不会背叛Gibbs，不会伤害Gibbs，不会让Gibbs失望，还有他们这整个NCIS的家人，Abby知道那对于Tony来说是什么，站在他们对面的立场那种情况比让Tony死还难受。

结果还没等她坐下来，不，还没等她站到电话机旁McGee的电话就打过来了。

她试着联系了Ducky，并且定位了他的手机，结果显示后者根本没离开NCIS的大楼，没错，他的手机就躺在验尸台上，上面有差不多无数个来自Gibbs的未接电话。

就好像这么短短几天时间，Tony一个人还不够让人担心一样。

电脑屏幕在这时突然停了下来，发出没找到任何匹配的声音，在Abby听来这声音今天显得尤其的刺耳，她猛的把Caf-Pow推到一边站起来，恶狠狠的把手指砸在键盘上，无论发生什么事她都相信Tony，正如无论发生什么事Tony都对得起他们的信任一样。Abby还记得就在几年前，Tony被那个实验室的家伙报复，伪造了几乎无懈可击的证据，她那时就已经达到过一次那种境界，她的这些小可爱们，还有她自己，会一次又一次的寻找，实验，无论方向多么的匪夷所思，无论可能性多么的微乎其微，她都会去做，她成功的把Tony救出来一次，她就会成功的把他救出来无数次。

然而这次电脑很快的就给出了结果，Abby盯着屏幕上的显示，好一会儿，才瞪大了眼睛。


	10. Chapter 10

Tony感到一阵寒冷，他瑟缩着身体，用力裹了裹Sacks探员那套被他抢来的极不合身的外衣，然后摇摇晃晃的闪进了一条巷子。那样子看起来就像是冬天穿了件单衣在街上疾行的流浪汉，尽管在现在这个季节，满大街都是穿着轻衣薄纱的漂亮姑娘。

他就只是觉得冷而已。

巷子里没有人，阴暗，但是看起来显得难得的干净，医院就在离这儿很近的地方，Tony甚至可以听见空气里传过来的FBI搜查他的声音，他安静的等了一会儿，直到对周围环境都确认清楚了，才捂着胸口慢慢的靠墙坐了下来，剧烈的疼痛和身体的虚弱让他眼前一阵的发黑，他喘着气，让自己渐渐平息下来，他感觉到腰后别在那里的坚硬触感，那是Sacks探员的枪。Tony把它掏了出来。

这样的场景让他想起来很久之前看过的一部电影，Brandon Brant导演的早期作品，也是他和David Holland合作的第一部电影，无论是前者的镜头还是后者的表演都充斥着个人风格在形成初期时的各种尝试，让影片有种撕裂般的快感，而那位日后的影帝在上面饰演一个亡命之徒，那男人总是说，枪和子弹是最好的解决方法，要么解决别人，要么解决自己。

Tony绝望的笑出声来。

Gibbs大步流星的进入到Abby的实验室，脚下一刻也没停，他直接进入到了最里间，把音响关掉。然后McGee和Ziva才迟迟的从大门外迈进来。

“最好是好消息，Abby。”Gibbs直接的说，他已经听够了坏消息了。

“不，不是好消息，”Abby扁了扁嘴，随即她快速的解释，“我是说，对于我们的案子来说，是好消息，起码有进展，但对于事件本身来说，这绝对不是什么好消息…”

“Abby！”Gibbs没有耐心听Abby纠缠关于文法，或者逻辑什么的问题，他只想要那些进展。

“我找到那只肾脏的来历了。”Abby露出一个抱歉的表情，“不能说是那只肾脏的来历，但至少是和它有关联的，严格来说确实是某种…关联…总之，这算是好的进展，这算吧？”

Gibbs看着她。

Abby缩了缩脖子，她在键盘上敲了几下，屏幕上出现了一个大约四十岁上下的男性照片，在这张照片后面层叠的是他的档案文件，Gibbs草草的浏览了一番，相当辉煌。

“Charles Richter！”McGee凑上前一步，惊讶的读出来电脑屏幕上的名字，他下巴有点不自觉的往下掉，直到另外的几个人都看向他，他才解释道，“拜托，C.R公司的执行总裁Charles Richter，名下光网络游戏公司就有三家，我玩的那款游戏就属于其中一家，虽然最近公司的发展有些让人觉得不太乐观，Charles Richter也被丑闻缠身，有言论说董事会对他的执行力表示怀疑，还有一种说法是关于他健康状况的，有传闻说他是得了肝癌...但是，我是说...他的肾脏为什么会出现在Albert中校的后备箱里…？”

McGee在半途收回对Charles Richter的向往和不知出处的那些八卦消息，他最近一直在关注C.R公司的动向，一不小心就带入了个人情绪。他惊恐的看着瞪着他的Boss，最终磕磕巴巴的把话题折了回来，表示他的重点还是正经的踩在关心这件案子上的。

“接近了，McGee，接近了。”Abby在McGee和瞪着McGee的Gibbs身上瞟了一个来回，她给了McGee一个坏心眼的笑容，然后像绕口令一样快速的说，“并不是Charles Richter先生的肾脏在Albert中校的后备箱里，而是Albert中校后备箱里那只肾脏的主人的肝脏，在Charles Richter先生的身体里。”

“也就是说…”Ziva率先开口，她从Abby的绕口令里找到关键点，这对她的英语是一次非常好的锻炼，“Albert中校后备厢里的肾脏和游戏公司总裁的肝脏是属于同一个人的。”

Gibbs没有说话，沉着脸表情阴沉，McGee嘴角抽了一下，他的脑子里闪现过在调查Andrew中士谋杀案时候的那些疑点，还有Gibbs对Albert中校那糟糕透顶的直觉，从来就没有人怀疑过Gibbs会错，McGee想，这些疑点和直觉最终都指向了一个可能，如果着些器官的主人不是被拆散了捐了，就是被拆散了卖了。

“聪明，Ziva，”Abby弹了个响指，然后在Gibbs开口发问之前回答他，“我已经调查过了，Charles Richter先生的肝源来自于一家叫做'人类医学服务中心'的公司，”Abby的手指飞快的移动着，屏幕上画面闪动，Abby一边解释道，“'人类医学服务公司'成立于2000年，最早是一家研制生产助听器的公司，04年时被收购，现在发展成为研发功能性义肢和器官替代品的研发中心，同时也向医院提供移植器官，号称有着合法的途径和完备的信息网络...我已经把这家公司的地址发送到你们三个人的PDA里了。”

她得意的收回手指等着Gibbs的夸奖。

Gibbs什么也没说，他扬起下巴，在Abby的额头上轻轻吻了一下，然后如来时一样大步流星的离开了。

McGee和Ziva也一如既往的跟上。

“你真是个天才，Abby。” 目送他们离去的哥特小女巫在空无一人的实验室里模仿着Gibbs的声音说，“我们现在没空，等这个案子结束了，我们会和Tony一起，好好的听听你查到这个方向的那个绝妙灵感的。”

Abby满足的笑了一下，但想到Tony又让她感到一阵的难过，她把电脑屏幕切换过来，看着满屏的Tony，轻声的说，

“你一定会把Tony带回来的。”

Tony咳了一下，吐出一口带血的唾沫，他猛的抬起头，环顾了一下周围，觉得隐隐听到了谁在叫他的名字，可是什么也没有，他想也许是因为胸口上永远都不会麻木的疼痛让他产生了幻觉。

他听见自己的心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动着，Tony抹了把脸，让自己保持清醒，然后他检查了一下弹夹。

美国标准警用手枪，格洛克 17，没有经过改造，打出去四发子弹，还剩下十三发。

然后他把枪别回到腰带里，蹲下身检查躺在那里的男人。

那是个身材高大的白种男人，看起年纪在四十岁上下，此时正仰躺在地板上，深绿色的眼珠直直的瞪着天花板。Tony把手指贴上他的脖子，虽然这个举动有些多余，那男人显然已经死了，胸口中了三枪，几乎没什么偏离，全在要害上。

Tony深深叹了口气站起来，脚下一个踉跄，他退后了几步，缓缓喘着气，感到激烈打斗造成的肾上腺素正在从他的血液里慢慢褪去，他听见自己喉咙里发出支离破碎的声音。

他听见自己在说，“sorry，boss”。


	11. Chapter 11

Ducky背着手，专注的看着眼前的那幅画，那是副等身高的油画，悬挂在一整面没有任何装饰的墙上，这和房间的整体装修显得格格不入，让人不得不在一进入的时候就注意到它。 

画中的女人低垂着眼睑，微微笑着，从很远的地方看那表情显得安静而典雅，却透着些古怪，等走近了，沿着画面的每一根线条，或者说，沿着画中女子肌理的每一条纹路，Ducky惊讶的发现可以看到人类所有负面情绪的最为细微表现，伤心，绝望，痛苦，压抑...Ducky认为这幅画的作者在解剖学和心理学上都极为的专业，极为的…精准。

“外行看热闹，内行看门道，”Ducky身后传来一个声音，他转过身，一个浅灰色眼睛的男人站在那里，“这不是笑容，这只是人类负面情绪堆积后，面部最终的扭曲形态而已，不觉得这其中富含着某种深刻的寓意么，Dr.Mallard？”

Ducky没有回答他，只是深深的，带着他自己都没注意到的愤怒凝视着那个男人，过了很长时间，他才念出他的名字，

“Samuel Colt。”

“很荣幸你还记得我。”Colt笑了一下，他打开房间酒柜的门，从里面拿出来两个杯子和一瓶酒，“苏格兰威士忌，我相信你是个有固定审美的人。”

“十八世纪，”Ducky接过杯子，定定的看着Colt，“贵族之间盛行用毒酒进行谋杀，因此上流社会的人们会在饮酒的时候和对方碰杯，让杯中酒溅落在彼此的杯子里，以示诚意。你的酒里会有什么？Colt。”

“怀念，或许，”Colt低声笑起来，他凑过去，把杯沿轻轻碰上Ducky的，玻璃在碰撞之时发出一声细碎的叮声，他回看着Ducky的眼睛，“为重逢。”

“就在我发现这件事可能和你有关的时候，我突然想到Tony身上印着的那个标记，那代表着一个地址，我想或许那只是你为了告诉我，在哪里可以找到你，”Ducky看着对方把威士忌一饮而尽，他质问道，“你对他做了什么？”

“那只是个问候，”Colt为自己的杯子又重新添上了酒，“本应该更礼貌一些的，但是我担心那位漂亮的男孩有别的事需要忙着处理，另外我以为，在你发现这件事可能和我有关的时候，就应该知道我对他做了什么，不是么。”

“我想知道真相，Colt。”Ducky捏着酒杯的指尖渐渐泛白，他加重了语气。

“真相才是最为无关紧要的东西，”Colt摇了摇头，“真相只不过是一个背景设定，真正有趣的是人们在这个背景设定中会做出什么样的选择。看，我在十三年前就说过这句话。”

“而我也同样说过，”Ducky用沉缓有力的音调说道，“扮演上帝是人类所能做出的最为愚蠢的事。”

“或许，”Colt用那双浅灰色的眼睛带着淡淡的笑意看着墙上那幅画，“我只是想知道，究竟能够接近到什么程度而已。”

Gibbs再一次拿出手机，上面一个电话也没有，他强忍住一阵把手机砸在墙上的冲动猛地拉开了车门。

Ziva出手拦住了他。

“我来开车。”她强硬的说。

Gibbs瞪着她，微微眯起眼睛，那样子就像是在战斗前判断对手的实力一样，Ziva也不甘示弱的回看过去，McGee手扶着后面的车门，紧张而又不知所措的看着这杀气腾腾的两个人。

Ziva绷紧了神经，她知道这不是个好的时机，但Gibbs看起来就是副会载着他们一路把所有挡在前面的人统统碾死的样子，她知道Gibbs是个控制狂，谁都知道，这位Boss需要一切尽在掌握，特别是那些他真的，用整个生命在关心的人，可是现在Tony和Ducky都不知所踪，还见鬼的用一种身负着所有最为糟糕的事，然后一身不吭转身自己解决去了的样子。

毕竟这从来都是Gibbs的专利。Ziva不否认看着这样的Gibbs让她心里有一丝的快慰，在她的工作和情感从摩萨德转移到NCIS之前，她曾经可以足够冷静的观察这个小组，Gibbs是统领全局的那个人，更接近于精神领袖，他的小组成员对他有着超越他们自身的绝对信任，Gibbs回给他们同样的信任，但却在情感上拒绝他们的靠近，事实上，Gibbs拒绝任何人的靠近，甚至包括他自己。

Ziva曾经很能够体会Gibbs这么做的原因，在摩萨德的教育里孤独永远是强大的唯一表现，他们不允许自己流露出任何接近于软弱的情感，这是Ziva认同和欣赏的习惯，但是当她无法察觉，或者说无法控制的让自己渐渐像融入一个家庭一样融入到NCIS这个团队里之后，当她经历了那些所有的情感的宣泄和归属之后，她才知道，对于真正关心着的人来说，这样的拒绝是怎样一种伤害。

她曾经嘲笑过Tony，在Gibbs给自己的内心画出一个真空的圈后，有很多人试图走进去，有很多人试图让他走出来，有人死了有人放弃了有人离开了有人并不是真的在乎，只有Tony像条愚蠢的大狗一样巴巴的蹲守在那个圈子的边沿，他看着Gibbs，守着Gibbs，跟着Gibbs，在Gibbs一声不吭转身离开的时候奋力追上。Ziva知道Tony比他们任何一个人都了解Gibbs，但是现在她突然发现Tony事实上比他们任何人都强大，也比任何人，都受到了更多的伤害。

Ziva从来没有想到过自己有一天会因为这样的情感而感到不可遏制的愤怒。

Gibbs盯着Ziva的眼睛一丝也没有动摇，Ziva不知道他在想什么，直到Gibbs最终收回了视线，看也不看的把手里的钥匙丢给McGee，然后他才越过她，绕了半个圈子坐进副驾驶的座位上，Ziva才轻轻把屏着的呼吸松了开来，跟Gibbs对峙是这个世界上最为消耗精神力的事，无论处于什么样的立场秉持着怎样的情绪，都是一种考验。她转身看着McGee，这位探员看起来既紧张又担心，但是Ziva不会错过他接住车钥匙的手有多么的坚定沉稳，Ziva微微笑了一下，她拍了拍McGee的肩膀，然后坐进了车子的后座。

人类医学服务公司的负责人是一位打扮的非常干练褐发美人，非常职业，从Gibbs小组进来，到他们出示证件，再到提起Charles Richter先生的肝脏，那张游刃有余的漂亮脸蛋上转换了三种表情，分别是商人，政客，以及律师。

统统都是Gibbs最为讨厌的。

“我们是家合法的公司，Gibbs探员，”褐发美女用极为规范化的表情说道，“如你所见，我们公司始终致力于人类器官的培养和相应替代产品的研究，器官移植只是一项慈善事业，我们有资源，有需要帮助的人，我们避开政府机关的冷漠无情，我们简化程序，客人信任我们，而我们也值得他们信任。”

“通常是哪一边的客人，嗯？”Gibbs漫不经心的打量着周围，并不直视她，“信任你们的所谓客人，是器官的供体，还是受体？”

“都有，事实上，”褐色头发的美女露出一个非常技巧性的表情，带着点困惑和怀疑，“我不明白你这么问的意思，Gibbs探员。”

“你认识这个人么。”McGee看了一眼Boss，上前一步，拿出来Albert中校的照片。

褐发美人的脸色有一瞬间变得近乎苍白，但只有一瞬间，很快就平息了下来，她点了点头，冷静的说，“是的，我认识他，他是Albert中校，就职于Bethesda海军医院，他是我们公司的签约医生之一。”

“签约医生？”

“为我们提供临床信息，”负责人简单的解释道，“我们和Bethesda海军医院保持着长期的合作，因为...”她丈量着措辞，“战争带来了太多伤害，我们至少希望能为我们的士兵在之后的日常生活上免去更多的痛苦。”

或者说，战争制造了更多的试验体。Ziva冷酷的想，她很容易感知到这女人在丈量些什么。

“他…Albert中校一切都还好吧？”女人用她那双和头发同一色系的漂亮眼睛盯着Ziva的脸问，那表情很难评价到底是真的什么也不知道还是故意装出来的。

“他死了。”Ziva冷淡的说，观察着对方所有下意识的行为，“死于车祸。”女探员面不红心不跳的转移了表述重点，一方面她不想透露更多的消息，另一方面，她无法将Tony贴上嫌疑犯的标签，就没办法承认那是场谋杀。

但此时并不必要纠缠于此。

“我们在他的后备箱里发现了这个。”McGee接着Ziva，对还没从上个消息回过味儿来的公司负责人出示了一张车祸当天的照片，他的语气相较于他的Boss和同事还是要显得节制很多，“这只肾脏的DNA显示和Charles Richter先生的肝脏来自于同一个人。我们需要知道所有关于此的信息。”

“不，这不可能。”美貌的负责人接过照片，瞪大了眼睛往里面看，好像恨不得看出来照片里的DNA序列号，“这绝对不可能，这一点我非常肯定，我印象很深，因为捐赠人具有特殊性，是非常难得的匹配，如果是同一来源，其他器官现在都应该在我们的保存之下。”

“其他器官。”三位探员互相看了一眼确认。

“肾脏，心脏，甚至包括各种组织...几乎是可以移植的所有器官都保存在此，除了，你知道，肝脏，我可以从登记信息上查到，”她快步走到最近的一台电脑旁，键入密码和搜索项，一个档案很快的跳了出来，“是的，肾脏登记在案。”她直起身，用一种愤怒的表情看着Gibbs，“我会做进一步确认的，但是如果你们没有搞错的话，Gibbs探员，我想我们必须报案Albert中校盗取了我们的捐赠器官。”

“我无法相信，”Ducky震惊的看着Colt，“不，这绝不可能。”

“看，我说过，”Colt为Ducky的酒杯添上苏格兰威士忌，他有些无辜的耸了耸肩，“真相是最为无关紧要的东西。不觉得这场景有些熟悉？”

“这就是你所说的接近的程度。”Ducky压制着怒火，“你是个疯子。Colt。”

“我并不否认这一点。”Colt轻微的笑了起来，“尽管我觉得稍微有些严格了。”

“而你对Tony所做的…”

“那多少是个意外，”Colt打断他，他摇了摇酒杯里的液体，“他是个聪明的探员，太过聪明了，甚至在想到之前就已经行动了，所幸他很可爱，而我有一个晚上的时间需要打发。”他看了眼Ducky，“你不会真的认为我来到DC却不对你做任何调查吧，那太不礼貌了，医生。”

“如果你恨我的话，就直接冲我来好了，Colt。”Ducky瞪着对方，一字一句的说，“但是Tony，但是Tony这件事必须纠正过来。”

“不，你错了，”Colt冷冷的笑了一声，然后将其作为终结，他收起了所有的笑意，“我从来没有憎恨过你，Dr.Mallard。”他停了停，好像觉得这声明很愚蠢一样，那双浅灰色的眼睛轻微的闪过些自嘲的碎片，他将杯子里的残酒一饮而尽，“不过这已经无关紧要了。我所要做的事全部都已经结束了，而你所知道的，是这件事全部的真相。现在只有一个问题，我尊敬的Dr.Mallard，你这双手，究竟还能够拯救些什么？”


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs冷冷的看着大屏幕上那张年轻而落魄的脸，经过FBI的解析Gibbs几乎怀疑他能从黑白的监控录像上看到那双眼睛里的温度，他不知道除了愤怒他还有些什么，或者，除了愤怒，他还敢面对些什么。

“今天下午有人比对了Sacks探员的配枪，” Fornell站在他身边，悠哉的说，“FBI端了市刑警全部的证据，他们的局长冲我吼了一通电话，最后还是签了字。”

“你就是喜欢这种桥段，是么，Fornell？”Gibbs勾了勾嘴角，算作捧场。

“一千遍也不带腻的。”Fornell笑起来，他给自己喂了口咖啡，才正色对Gibbs说，“不打算去找你的男孩？”

Gibbs转过头，看着他。

“你都气过头了，” Fornell笑的很得意，这也是一千遍都不带腻的，“怕自己控制不住？这小子没有在遇上麻烦的时候去找你，反而在你抓到他后第一时间跑了，听起来真是伤情啊，Gibbs。”

“听起来像是你的第二次婚姻。”

“没错，我想起来了，这就是为什么听起来那么伤情的原因。”Fornell笑笑的说，他冲屏幕上的年轻人抬了抬下巴，“你应该追着线索把你的男孩找回来，而不是什么见鬼的器官案。”

“Vance主任不会喜欢这个建议的。”

“说的好像你曾经把我的喜好考虑进去过一样。” Vance主任的声音沿着NCIS大厅的楼梯旋转下来，他严厉的看着楼下的两位政府探员，“不管怎么说，谢谢你的建议，Tobias Fornell探员，毕竟现在FBI有着对这个案子的最高权力，我不得不把这个建议参考进去。”

“Come On，”Fornell仰头看着他，笑起来，“别这么小气，Vance主任。”

“小气？”Vance从楼梯上下来，他站到Fornell面前，“说起小气，NCIS恐怕很难达到FBI的高度。”

“那都是经费紧张的错。”Fornell面不红心不跳的说。

“就你个人而言，Fornell探员，我本人并没有任何的不满。”Vance中肯的说，他把目光移向Gibbs，连带着手里的一张卡片，“这个可以让你进入到那间地下俱乐部，会有人配合你的调查，Gibbs，但是除了被允许的事物外你不能碰任何其他的东西，证词，证人，都不会被记入在案。这是我能做到的最大程度，如果你不领情，很多人都会松一口气。”

Gibbs露出一个笑意，那双蓝色眼睛散落出来的光彩让Vance在心里叹了口气，这就是所有人说的，让一切都变得值得的那种笑容，Vance觉得自己不应该对此受用，他才是长官，他们的立场应该换过来才对…但是，算了，这次就算了。

“这个人是谁。” Vance将注意力转移到大屏幕上，那里除了Tony的监控录像外还有几张现场照片，尸体的照片，并且所幸不是一具无名尸，在电子屏幕的另一角上还有他的简历和档案。

“Jordan Green。”Fornell说，“他是验尸官。”

“为什么DiNozzo探员会…”Vance斜眼看了一下Gibbs，回避了那个相对直接的问题，“…会出现在他的住所？”

“Tony没有杀他。”Gibbs硬邦邦的说。

“没错，”Fornell对Gibbs的语气一副心领神会的样子，他耸了耸肩，对NCIS的主任解释道，“Jordan Green是被点四五杀死的。”他拿着大屏幕遥控器象征性的摆弄了一下，想要调出来现场的照片，然后他转向Gibbs。

McGee去了那家『人类医学服务中心』，后者被勒令停业接受全面调查，人员逐一接受审问，只有Mcgee搞得清楚怎么和那群开口不说人话的研究所工作人员打交道，Ziva则去了市刑警队，再进行一次现场勘测，并且交涉移交Jordan Green的尸体的事宜，尸体不同于其他证物，交涉的难度也高出不止一倍，并且介于NCIS自己的法医仍旧行踪不明，在FBI那里憋了一肚子火的市刑警这次绝对不是吼一上午电话就能完事儿的。

至于FBI这边，Sacks探员正公私混杂的带领着一个小队就专管追捕逃亡中的特别探员Anthony DiNozzo。

只留下他们几个跟不上高科技时代的老家伙，当然还有学术派的Vance，主任。所以Fornell只能看向Gibbs，然后换回来后者一个不为所动的，无情的，偏头。

“胸口三枪都是由一把没有注册过的黑枪射出的，”Fornell费劲的从证物箱里翻出来资料夹，这种老派的方式他们都更熟悉一点，他指了指几张现场照片上的标记处说，“另外在这里和这里有个两个弹孔，和三个子弹壳，这三个是来自同一把枪，九毫米，格洛克17。”

“Sacks探员的枪，”Vance确定的说，他挑了挑眉毛，“三个子弹壳？”

“没错，”Fornell拿出另一张照片，“这里有一些不属于Jordan Green的血迹，当然也不属于Tony，我想，我们年轻的探员打中凶手了。”

“查出来是什么人了没。”

Fornell把一份档案递给他。

“Pelican。西班牙人，臭名昭著的家伙，各机构的案底差不多快有一人高了，”Vance快速的阅读着档案，Fornell在一旁充当讲解，“我希望你阅读过我给你的那份卷宗，关于FBI追踪的那起器官走私案，你会发现这名字有一个熟悉的位置。”他看向这里的第三人，“然而据我所知，有个人就没有看。” 

“我看了，”Gibbs否认，“那件案子少了一个关键的环节，像FBI所有的未解卷宗，永远都触不到关键的地方。”

“我不知道你从哪里得来的这样的印象，不过我觉得你应该去看看我们的BAU，”Fornell咧了咧嘴角，他的目光扫过Vance，后者正等着他们的最新进展，“FBI交叉比对了这三个人的资料，Albert中校，Jordan Green还有Pelican，再加上那座『人类医学服务中心』，在那一整个案子里就像把碎片按进拼图的空缺里一样严丝合缝。” Fornell加重了语气，“这是长线犯罪，我相信深挖下去会牵涉到很多人。老话说得好，只要有足够的点，就能织出整张的网。”Fornell耸了耸肩，他们还没有足够的证据也没有足够的证词，但这些只不过是时间问题，这故事没多少悬念了，“『人类医学服务中心』掌握着财权人的健康数据，负责和像Charles Richter这类人打交道，知道他们需要什么，能为他们能提供什么，能从他们那里得到什么，Albert中校则是中心的签约医生，我相信和他扮演同样角色的人比中心登记在册的要多的多，他们负责医学上的事，同时也是零散数据的提供者，至于Pelican，他只是一个代表，背后的组织是司法系统的常客，贩毒，贩武器，贩人口，贩器官，法律不让贩什么他们贩什么，然而你知道么，这些都还不是最精彩的部分。” 

Fornell停了下来，他用一种戏谑的表情看着Vance。

“那些组织和器官的原主人，”Gibbs开口帮他接下去，“不知道他们真正的身份和来历，有些是偷渡者，也有无家可归者，但是他们在服务中心里都有着一系列的身份证明，完全合法，不深查，永远都不会发现背后的问题所在。”

Vance极力克制着震惊，他怀疑如果不这么干他恐怕没办法保持冷静，他总算知道为什么这些天来会有这么多人在盯着这个案子，他原以为是那家俱乐部的关系，他很清楚那家俱乐部的另一层内容，这对政客来说势必是天大的丑闻，不仅仅如此，这其中毋庸置疑会有些钱权之类的交易，他并不想说这是什么始终存在无可避免的规则，但这就是政治，想要运作下去，从根上就离不开这些东西。

但是政府官员参与器官贩卖，这个实在太见鬼了。

“不，也许更糟，”Fornell把那些零散的资料扔到了一起，他很容易看出来Vance在想些什么，毕竟他们也是循着这个思路下来的，他本人倒是很乐意把NCIS的主任搅的更糟，“这事儿也许不仅仅是官员参与器官贩卖这么简单，也许他们将整个下层社会和第三世界变成了他们的器官供应库，一旦你有权有钱，还有什么比身体的衰败…”他停了停，找到了更加确切的说法，“还有什么比死亡更能让你害怕。”

Vance下意识的摸了摸口袋里的手机，Fornell的说法让他很难不去认同，他回顾这些天接过的电话，那数量本身就是件足够糟糕的事，他很难推测出究竟有多少人单纯是畏惧隐私又有多少人是牵涉其中，他松不了气，在这个问题上任谁都乐观不起来，但是有一点是明确的，这样的案子永远都不可能挖掘到它真正的深度，它会停在一个合情合理的地方，只要解释的通，真相从来都无关紧要。

他转过脸，看向Gibbs，也许这位从来都让人头痛的探员才是最为困难的存在。

Gibbs没有看他，他的目光始终没有从屏幕上Tony的脸上离开过，那些愚蠢的政治和政客们的花花肠子此时引不起他的半点在意，他关心的只是Tony。

Fornell闭了闭眼，嘴角往上扬起个角度，

“Albert，Jordan Green，Pelican，如果不是Tony我们完全没办法把他们联系在一起，也不会这么快弄清楚整个事情的究竟是怎么回事，”他说，“而这其中的原因，Gibbs，你确实需找回你的男孩，问问他究竟是怎么回事了。”

Gibbs皱起眉头，他捏着卡片的手关节因为用力渐渐开始泛白，他想起Tony在医院，他刚醒过来的时候他问他的那个问题。

你在隐藏什么，Tony。


	13. Chapter 13

Tony在路口徘徊了一阵，这地方云山雾罩看不清楚方向，只有湿乎乎的高速公路和空气里让人鼻子发酸的凉意，他抬起头看了一会儿，知道天应该是黑的，但是时间在这里毫无意义。

远处传来汽车行驶的声音，轮胎高速的划过路面发出尖锐刺耳的摩擦声，他偏过头，有些茫然的看着路的尽头，一辆红色的跑车跌跌撞撞的直冲过来，Tony站在那里，车前灯像四散飞溅的碎玻璃，一片一片刺进他的身体里，他被钉在那里，无法动弹，也不想动弹。然后他移开了视线，并不是因为害怕，他只是感到有些无助，以及更多的，疲倦。

就这样吧，他想，然后他低下眼睑，专注的凝视着路面上那一点点的潮湿反光，那光芒闪烁不定，脆弱，琐碎，好像某种催眠术一样让人感到安心，Tony想就这样吧，就这样吧。然后他缓缓闭上了眼睛。

一阵巨大的冲击撞进了他的身体，之后是沉缓袭来的钝痛，那感觉空虚而饥饿，像是把某些陈旧的记忆撞进了他的脑子里，他在眼睑之下看见母亲的侧脸，临近崩溃的神经质像裂纹一样布满狭小变形的车厢，母亲颤抖着嘴唇，却没有看他，她俯下身去，趴在方向盘上大声的哭泣。

Tony知道到这些都是烙印在他记忆深处的东西，即使他不想看，即使他闭上眼睛，他们还是会在黑暗中一遍遍上演，一遍遍的，那些迷雾像触手一样从缝隙中钻进来，缠上他，拖拽他，Tony无动于衷的回看着深渊。

然后他睁开眼睛。

Tony有些涣散的盯着斜上方的天花板，他感到身体像死了一样的安静，那是长时间没有呼吸的缘故，他完全无法动弹，直到本能终于将空气带着生命重新注入身体，他才活过来，接着是剧烈的咳嗽，他躺倒在地板上，胸腔像被撕裂了一样疼。

这里是Gibbs的地下室。

Tony躺在那里，用力的喘着，视野里的一切看起来都那么陌生，他想起来自己是怎么避开FBI的监视，溜进Gibbs的地下室的，他想着整个过程没有留下任何痕迹，然后他缩在这里，盯着Gibbs的船走了会儿神，那之后大约是睡着了，Tony伸出胳膊，重重的压在自己的眼睛上，梦里那些糟糕的映像一直烙在他的视网膜里，睁着眼也是，闭着眼也是，这几乎让他以为他见鬼的还没有从那个梦里摆脱出来。

他就这样维持着这个姿势一动不动，尽管内心很清楚这个时候出现在Gibbs的房子里是一件多么愚蠢的事，如果他被抓住，那会毁了他全部的行动和决心，可是他想呆在这里，在所有糟糕的梦境缠绕着他让他透不过气来的时候他总是呆在这里。

只有在这里，他才不会感到害怕。

Tony还记得这一切是怎么开始的，那时他还在Baltimore，刚刚结束卧底的案子，那些该死的噩梦整夜整夜的缠着他，他只休息了三天，就全然不顾医生的警告回去干活，他想有东西能分散他的注意，他想在外面奔走，他想殴打随便什么人，他想谁能照着他的脑袋来上两枪。

然后他遇见了Gibbs，第一次听说NCIS，那个案子他已经全然不记得了，似乎是本地黑帮，死了一个海军中士，他抛下搭档独自去侦察，追着嫌犯跑了两条巷子，却在开枪的时候犹豫了，然后子弹擦着他的脸颊飞过，嫌犯倒地的时候他看见那个银发的男人，举着枪站在他身后。

Gibbs走过来，眼睛一直盯着蜷在地板上抽搐的嫌犯，看也没看Tony，Tony想着自己搞砸了，他让自己相信这没什么大不了的，然后Gibbs在经过他的时候狠狠在他后脑勺上抽了两下，像是要把他脑袋里的那些垃圾玩意儿统统都拍出去一样，Tony被抽的眼冒金星，却前所未有的清醒。

案子结束后他加入了NCIS。

Tony一辈子都想逃离父亲所说的那些规则，结果父亲所说的那些他统统都记住了，他愤怒着想要挣扎脱离，却仍旧在规则的线上走的小心谨慎，他把自己绷到一个快要断裂的极限，他害怕，他怕的要死。

可是Gibbs，那男人像磐石一样的坚定，他不畏惧任何人，任何事，他总是知道Tony的一切，Tony不喜欢别人一眼能看穿他，可是在Gibbs身边，他高兴的就像只撒着欢儿的小狗，他可以跑到任何地方去，因为他知道，有Gibbs盯着他，如果他走错了路，他会抽着他的脑袋把他赶回来。

可是他却背叛了Gibbs。

他背叛了Gibbs。

Tony感到胸口一阵钻心的疼痛，疼的他喘不过气来，不，不是这样的，他觉得有什么事情搞错了，但那些疼痛像要阻止他思考一样。见鬼的，背叛Gibbs是比让他死还难受的事，哪怕是想象就足够要他的命， 他怎么可能会在背叛Gibbs之前没有杀死自己？ 

Tony捂着脑袋蜷缩在地板上，耳朵里尖锐的噪音又响了起来，他背叛了Gibbs，见鬼的，不是这样的，不是这样的，那些声音混杂在一起，像是煮沸的滚水，一遍遍浇在他的身上，那些声音，有父亲的，冰冷而残忍，母亲的哭泣，Kate的血贱在他脸上，Jenny的血衣，所有那些被他害死的人，还有Gibbs。

还有Gibbs。

不，不是这样的，Tony踉跄的从地板上爬起来，他必须离开这里，有什么不太对劲，他看着手里对着自己的黑洞洞的枪口，他还有事情没有做完，他必须离开这里。

看门人在Gibbs手背上印下一个印章，那是个权杖的图案，墨水的质地看起来和Tony那个一样，只是Gibbs的颜色要更加深沉一些，也更加的，有威严一些。

“您不在受邀请的范围内，先生。”看门人收起印章，伸出像两条钢钳一样的手臂，把Fornell拦在外面。

“那是什么玩意儿，”Fornell看着Gibbs发出一声嗤笑，他坚持要和Gibbs一起来这里，NCIS那位主任什么也没说，他知道Fornell会被拦在俱乐部门外，而他又何必自己动手。FBI的特别探员顺了把自己谢顶的脑袋，“就像什么酒吧里的标识一样？宣告他可以进入，而我还未成年？”

“是一样的，先生，都只是资格而已。”立在看门人身边的一个青年说道，他隐在门口的阴影里，无声无息，Gibbs和Fornell，他们几乎没有发现他，直到他开口，他的声音轻缓柔和，就像鸟类的绒毛，却缺乏任何一种意义上的抑扬顿挫。

他向看门人微微示意，后者拿出另个一个印章，在Fornell的手臂上按了下去，是个王冠，和Tony那个一样。

“他是你的责任了。”看门人傲慢的对Gibbs说，Fornell看了眼自己的，总觉得有那么点不是特别爽快的感觉。

“我负责接待你们，两位先生，”那青年转过身去，“请跟我来，现在是俱乐部营业时间，我不希望客人看到你们，带来什么不快。”

“尽是些狂妄的家伙，”Fornell笑出声来，“被金钱和权势喂养起来，自以为可以藐视众生。”

那青年没有说话，只是无声无息的在前面走着，红棕色的墙裙在他身侧缓缓经过，于暗色的灯光下显得讳莫如深。

Gibbs沉着脸，他开口，问那青年，“你是这里的负责人？”

“不，那不值得，”青年冷漠的说，没有回头，“我只是普通的从业人员，你们可以随便怎么称呼我。”

“听着，”Gibbs拉扯住这位随便怎么称呼的从业人员，把他用力的按到走廊墙面上，“我看起来像是有一丁点儿的好心情愿意陪你们玩这种过家家的游戏？”他浅蓝色的眼睛如尖刀一样的灼进对方的灵魂，“告诉我那天晚上发生了什么。”

“Samuel Colt医生。”青年即使是被卡着喉咙还是一副无动于衷的模样，他用他那绒毛一样轻柔低缓的声音说道，“那天晚上是Samuel Colt医生把你们年轻的探员领进来的，医生是权杖，他给了他一个王冠，这意味着医生认领了他，而那位探员将由他全权负责…”他的喉咙因为Gibbs紧缩的拳头发出一些痛苦的短促的声音，他还是说完了接下来的话，“…以及处理。”

“哦，这可真糟。”Fornell郁闷的看着自己手上的王冠，终于知道那不爽快的感觉究竟是从哪里来了，“这算什么，全权负责，以及处理？”

“那是谁？那个医生。”Gibbs没理那位被占了便宜的FBI，他极力控制住自己的情绪，但越是压抑他灵魂深处的狂怒越是无法遏制。那些所有的担心，畏惧，悔恨，愤怒，无法掌控，所有当初Kate想让他说出来而他始终没有说出的一切，都在瞬间爆发了出来。

“和这里的任何一个人相同，”那青年说道，终于做出了些抵抗，Gibbs不自觉收紧的拳头真的会要了他的命，他只是无动于衷而已，还不至于生死不忌，“你们可以从别的地方找出答案，但这里不行。”他整理了被Gibbs弄乱的衣领，畏惧在他的脸上一闪而逝，他极力克制住了，然后终于站在了那些墙面上其中的一扇门前。

“我的任务只是带路，”他说，“会有人告诉你们全部的经过的。”

木质的房门被轻轻推开了，在那雕刻着的繁复花纹背后，Gibbs看到了一整面墙上挂着的唯一的画，那些古怪的安静和典雅，还有站在他们面前的。

Ducky。


	14. Chapter 14

Abby翻来覆去的看着Tony的验血报告，她觉得这里面肯定有些什么更加深入的东西是她不知道的，而这些东西一定和Ducky有着某种程度上的关联。

案件大部分的人证物证都已经移交给FBI了，现在谁也没那个精气神去白眼FBI捡便宜活，事实上Abby挺高兴她不用再去追踪这个案子如何，她只想知道发生在Tony身上的事，纯字面意义上的，发生在他身上的事。

镇定剂，致幻剂，麻醉剂，Abby感到一阵的心酸，这些东西混杂在一起混入Tony的血液中，她不知道这些药物会对Tony造成什么样的伤害，他的神经，他的精神。

她发了一会儿呆，疲倦很轻易的涌了上来，让她的思维有点涣散，Abby下意识的去找手边的Caf-Pow，却只摸到小山一样的空杯子，她甚至真的把他们堆出来个小山，Abby想她喝这个喝的实在太多了，她觉得现在要是谁给她一刀，先喷出来的一定是咖啡因。

分子式像某种扭打在一起的小妖怪，定在屏幕上，一脸呆囧的看着她，Abby觉得如果自己够疯狂她可以根据代谢的程度还原他们的配比然后调成杯鸡尾酒，再然后…她回过头看了眼背对着她的Mr.Palmer，后者正围着McGee从『人类医学服务中心』带回来的那些像真空包装的牛肉干一样的组织瞎忙活，Abby露出一个邪恶的笑，Mr.Palmer的背像有所感应一样的僵住了，年轻的助理验尸官抬起头，左右张望了一下，对自己毫无来由的毛骨悚然感到完全的不明所以，他回过头小心谨慎的询问Abby，

“你有感觉到吗？”

“什么？”Abby已经把头转回去了，她用后脑勺对着Mr.Palmer，在键盘上忙碌着，脸上的表情还维持着那个恶作剧的笑，因为他很确定Mr.Palmer完全看不见它。

“呃…不…没什么…也许是我的错觉。”Palmer磕磕巴巴的收回自己的表情，他辗转了一会儿，思考着应该说点什么，而他唯一能想到的话题也就是面前的这些『牛肉干』了，他拿起来一包，“我有个朋友，当然，他也是个助理验尸官，现在在Vegas任职，有时候我们打打电话，我记得在几年前他跟我说过，和现在类似的事…你能想象吗，他们打开尸体，结果从他胫骨原本该在的地方拿出把伞来…”年轻的助理验尸官干笑了两声，停顿了一下，他有点拿不准这是不是个好的话题，尽管认识这么久了，但不知道为什么，他在Abby面前的表现始终菜菜的。

Abby挂着坏心眼的笑容转过脸来，Palmer就是这一部分让他显得尤其的可爱。

“人体器官的买卖通常利益更大，法律上也更加严厉一点，”Abby说，“但是人体组织就要相对模糊，这些狡猾的混蛋。”

“是，没错，”因为被搭理了，Palmer显得很高兴，“如果你要藏一棵树，最好藏在森林里…即便是，它不是同一种树…”他知道自己又犯菜了，嘴角耷拉了下来。

Abby笑出声来，她转过身，将电脑屏幕上的东西展示给Palmer看，

“我把在Tony血液里查出的东西按照代谢程度做出了比例计算，可是我不知道它们被用作什么，会产生什么作用…我想如果知道了这个，至少可以推测出Tony身上发生了什么事。”

“Dr.Mallard就是看到了这个才跑了出去的…？”Palmer推了推鼻子上的眼镜，“有什么事在困扰着他，他说他必须去确认一下，你知道Dr.Mallard是记忆很好的人，这也许是很久以前的事…”他拿过检测报告翻看着，“这里有一部分是近几年才研发出来的药品，作为代替产品，你知道，人们早期使用的药物较为粗糙，有着很大的副作用…所以…”他有点紧张的看了看Abby，后者才看不到他这一点点的紧张，Abby正挂着止都止不住的笑容在键盘上输入一行行的命令。

“所以如果我按照年份对药物的成分进行还原，和当时的任何研究进行对比，也许可以在什么地方找到这东西的原型。”

“至少…至少是一个理念或者方向，”Palmer又推了推他的眼镜，忍不住有点兴奋，但又忍不住小心谨慎，“这需要很强的专业性，一篇论文，或者一个课题，不一定真的能查到什么，但是，我是说，我们至少可以试试，我们。”他小声的重复了一下最后一个单词。

“You're So Good，Palmer。”Abby显然没多大注意年轻的验尸官助手活动着的小心思，进行了一系列后者完全无法理解的行为，接着她让电脑在庞大的信息数据中查询，她兴奋的给了Mr.Palmer一个拥抱，在她转过身的时候，屏幕上已经跳出了一个搜索结果，他们等了一会儿，却始终只有这一个条目，Abby疑惑的点开了它，那是一份很旧的卷宗，Palmer扶了扶他的眼镜，好像看不清楚一样，他念了出来，

“…记忆…改造？”

“记忆改造。”Gibbs冰冷的重复了一遍Ducky的话，“这听起来有点耳熟。”

“至少不是Abby提过的…那个什么乐队的新歌。”年长的法医有些苦恼的摆了摆手，“我和Colt，Samuel Colt是在十三年前的医学峰会上认识的，心理学那时还不属于我的范畴。一半是因为手上一个案例去寻求佐证，另一半则是出于个人的兴趣，我参加了其中几场心理学的专题，其中有一个，关于PTSD的，是由Colt主持的。”

“创伤后应激障碍。”Gibbs说。

Ducky点了点头，

“那次会议结束后我和Colt一直保持着密切的来往，他是个十分优秀的医生，也是个极具魅力的人，无论是工作还是我的生活，他都给了我相当多的建议，之后，可以说也是因为他的影响，我才最终下定了攻读心理学的决心…”

“那之后发生了什么，Ducky？”Gibbs轻声打断他，问道。

Ducky长长的叹了口气。

“有一个病人，Colt的病人，Vincent Malloy，”提起往事，Ducky的目光有些涣散，他看着桌上放着的两个酒杯，“PTSD源自于人类精神所不能承受的经历，大多数是近期发作，有的则潜伏很久，比如说，那些在童年时遭受严重虐待的孩子…Vincent，是的，Vincent。这个孩子有着相当…相当糟糕的经历，他在年幼的时候一直遭受父亲的虐待，这情况持续了很长的时间，他的母亲同样受他父亲暴力的控制，是一个可怜的，懦弱的女人，Vincent在这样的环境中一直长到十三岁，直到他在第一次，也是最后一次的反抗中意外杀死了他的父亲，可怜的孩子从暴力中解脱出来，但他的母亲却因为长期的丧失自我而感到失去了生活和精神的依托，在她处理掉丈夫的尸体，清理掉现场后，她选择带着儿子一起结束生命…邻居发现了他们，Vincent获救了，他母亲死了。”

Ducky陷入一种很深的思考和回忆当中，关于Vincent的一切都是他在Colt的事情结束后动用私人关系从档案上看到的，甚至在他获得了心理学学位后又试着将这些作为案例用另一种角度重新思考了一遍，这里面总有些东西让他无法释怀，那个长大后的孩子在旧档案的照片里漠然的看着他眼里的那个世界，任谁也无法想象的那个世界，他已经无法分辨现实和Colt灌输给他的记忆哪个才是真实的，或者真实至于他已经无所谓了。

Fornell重新拿了个杯子，他在酒柜里找了一番，翻到了一瓶波本，这地方永远不缺各式各样的酒，他把杯子递给NCIS的老法医，也给自己和Gibbs来了点儿。

“Colt试图通过人为的记忆消除来治疗这些PTSD患者，”Ducky接过酒杯，向Fornell致了谢，他只是轻微的摇晃着酒杯，并没有喝，“大脑有自我保护的能力，他提出了一个，通过催眠术，致幻药物和自卫本能，这几乎已经脱离了医疗的范畴，大脑和神经的运作对于人类来说仍然是深不可测的谜，这听起来简直过于草率，但是Colt将构想变成了现实，他提出了理论依据，设计了整个方案…然后，他用自己的病人来做实验。”

“Vincent？”Fornell轻声的重复了一声。

“不止是他，”Ducky说，“接受这种治疗方式的有六个人，大部分人的遭遇并没有那么复杂，造成创伤的记忆相对短暂，时间也并不久远，Colt的治疗在某种程度上有一定的效果，或者可以说效果相当明显，他像能在一瞬间擦除地毯上污迹的某种魔法产品一样擦除了他们，但是Vincent…”

“魔法失灵了？”Fornell打了个岔，往自己酒杯里又续了些液体。

“短时间的有效并不意味着治疗的成功，正如我所说的，大脑和神经的运作对于人类来说仍然是不可测的谜，”Ducky叹了口气，“一个年轻人产生了幻觉，以为自己置身火场，皮肤却真的出现了烧伤的痕迹。Vincent是个饱受折磨的孩子，那种痛苦是刻在他灵魂深处的，他是被损坏的，Colt把手伸了进去，告诉他能让这一切从来没有发生过，他不是上帝，却自以为是的，企图去扮演这样的角色。”

Ducky喝了口酒，辛辣的液体灼烧着身体内部，这让他感觉好多了。

“Vincent是渴望被救赎的，”Ducky摩挲着杯口，“他选择了求助而不是放任自己的行为，但是Colt的实验失败了，他被推向了最糟糕的境地。”他沉默了一会儿，其他两个人谁也没有开口，只是耐心等待着，等待着Ducky，“对于Vincent来说死亡具有两面性，来自于父亲的死亡能让他产生长期痛苦折磨被释放的解脱，这种死亡为他埋下杀人的冲动，让他唯有在杀人的过程中才能得到片刻的安宁，而来自母亲的死亡则让他有生还者的负罪感，这种死亡让他走向最终的自我毁灭。这两种渴望一直在撕裂他的灵魂，Vincent并不是单纯意义上的PTSD患者，Colt的实验和失败切断了对于那孩子来说这个世界的最后一点真实…他失去了控制，在真实和虚幻中杀死了参与实验的其余五个人，对于Vincent来说这是一场拯救，之后警察在他自杀前逮捕了他，但这只不过是时间上的延迟，并没有更改任何事，审判结束后的几个月Vincent被发现死在州立监狱他那间单独的囚室里，他最终还是成功的杀死了自己。”

Ducky草草的结束了这个故事，他脑子里突然出现了Tony变成Vincent的样子，然后忍不住打了一个寒战，Tony和Vincent在某种程度上有着相似的经历，尤其是母亲的死，这让Tony的心理状态变得十分危险，他看着自己的老朋友，Gibbs的下巴紧绷着，Ducky想也许他已经有了答案，Gibbs的直觉总是在最细微的地方得到最接近他要的事实，法医收回目光，那样子看起来极为疲倦。

“作为凶手和受害者之间的唯一关联，Colt也被列入了调查，”Ducky疲倦的继续着，“起初只是为Vincent的精神问题提供证词，却随着调查的深入，越来越惊人的事实浮现出来，然而对于Colt来说，Vincent和其他五个人的死亡并没有给Colt带来任何动摇和反思，失败的实验不过是为偏离的方向提供修正而已，比起治疗心理问题，用于获取情报和操纵人心则有着更大的吸引力。”年老的法医停了下来，他举起杯子想喝一口酒，但杯子已经空空如也，Fornell拿起酒瓶，Gibbs则粗暴的把自己那杯放在了Ducky的面前，后者露出一个苦笑，“Colt的行为使Vincent的案子极具争议性，那之后我主动联系了Vincent的辩护律师提供证词指证Colt，并联合几位，熟识的，医学界的权威，即便是法律无法阻止Colt，案子结束后他在这个领域也很难有立足之地…我不想Colt这样一错再错，但是他的研究方向却吸引了很多别有用心的人…在审判结束前Colt就突然失踪了。”

“一直到现在。”Ducky长长的叹了口气，他和Colt决裂的那个晚上，他开了很长时间的车去Colt的诊所找他，在事情开始很久之前，就在他们认识的那次医学峰会上，他曾经和Colt关于记忆改造的可能性进行了相当深入的探讨，甚至包括了伦理和道德方面，那只是一次相当大胆的，几乎称得上是科学幻想的对话，他享受其中，却从未考虑过Colt会去实现它，也从未想过等到他知道的时候，事情已经是如此无法挽回的境地，Colt并没有回避，也没有解释，他甚至对Ducky的到来没有表现出任何的情绪波动，那一次就如这一次一样，Colt只是告诉他了一切，毫无保留的，他那独有的从容即便是在那一刻也散发着极具的魅力，有时候疯狂看起来就是有着这样一种完美的表象，Ducky只是后悔他全然误解了其中暗含的真实。

“所以他对Tony做了同样的事。”Gibbs冰冷的问道，却一丁点疑问也没有，愤怒在他的额角上浮现出一个清晰的痕迹，“他搅乱了他的记忆，想要操纵他。”

“Colt不会操纵任何人，他只是引导他们放纵内心的负面情绪，”Ducky感到一阵的羞愧，尽管这与他没有任何的关系，但Colt曾经是他的朋友，他抬起头看向墙壁上的那幅画，画上的女人低垂着眼睑，似乎也在回看着他，这让他想起尼采的那句话，他把它念了出来，“当你长时间凝视深渊，深渊也会回望着你。内心最深处的恐惧会一遍遍在眼前上演，假设，想象...直到你无法确认其是否真实的发生过，有时候你避开了，却在这一遍遍的假设中迷失了自己，Colt除去了那层认知，把假设在记忆中变成了事实，让人们在深渊里做出选择，这是他喜欢的方式，”Ducky把眼神从那深渊一般的面部扭曲上移了开，看向Gibbs，深深的看到他的眼睛里，“他让Tony最害怕的事变成了他深信不疑的事实，他让他以为自己背叛了…你。”

Gibbs面无表情的看着Ducky，然后从那里站了起来，后者很清晰的看到他的瞳孔轻微的缩了缩，那样子像是以极为缓慢的速度流动着的熔岩。Ducky并没有说出接下来的话，Tony对Gibbs的忠诚是超越了生命的，如果Colt让背叛发生，也许Tony也会像Vincent一样，最终选择自我毁灭。

“在那之前我会找到他的。”Gibbs却像是看透了Ducky的内心，他确定的说，没有一丝犹豫的，转身离开。

Fornell并没有跟上，他顺着NCIS年长法医的目光看着Gibbs离开的背影，直到后者消失在门外，他才开口。

“只能祈祷他找到DiNozzo探员，活着的那种，他也许是他唯一留下来的理由，”FBI咧了咧嘴角，露出个夸张的痛苦的表情，“我可不想再看一次那栋安全设施为零的房子出售了，那对房产生意来说简直是一种灾难，他当初跑到墨西哥那么久那房子都没能卖出去。”

Ducky礼貌的勾了下嘴角，他明白Fornell玩笑的意思，然后他若有所思的看着这位FBI的老朋友，很清楚此时彼此心里想到的那些事，这个话题波及到一个很远的范围，包括Ari，包括上一次Gibbs离开的原因，有些事并不难推测，尤其是在故事已经很接近尾声的地方。

“不，他不会放弃的，”Ducky说，长长的叹了口气，“很不幸的，那正是他痛苦的根源。”

“还有愤怒。”Fornell轻微的笑了一下，他起身，把两个杯子都添满了酒，“他是个狙击手，他可以用很长的时间去杀死他的敌人，但最终他会杀死他们，这也是他强大的根源。”他端着两个杯子，坐在Gibbs坐过的位置上，看着Ducky，“然而我也有我的根源，相信我，尽管不是海陆的那一套，但我的名字里也有一个b，而且还是f打头的。”

“黑脸和更黑的脸。”Ducky点了点头，引用了Tony的话。

Fornell露出个不易察觉到笑。

“FBI在十个月前得到一个消息，”他开口，“有一个跨国犯罪组织在进行人口走私，我们安排了一个卧底进去，仅仅三个月后发现这并不是一个完整的信息，他们走私世界各地的活人，另外还有一个目的，是为了将新鲜的器官带进来，就像他们自己说的，与其在保质期内争分夺秒，不如就让他新鲜生长到供人采摘，『鹧鸪』是个很小的组织，没有什么名气，但事实上幕后的操手却是Pelican的老东家，FBI策划了一整个的抓捕方案，可就在行动的前一天卧底探员却没有按照约定进行联络，只是留下了一个奇怪的电话录音，之后就完全消失了。”Fornell停顿了一下，他一边讲述一边在理清自己的思路，“计划失败后我们反复的分析了那段录音，却始终无法弄清楚究竟是怎么回事，Walsh…就是那名卧底探员，提到了一件从来没有发生过的事，我们一度以为那是某种暗语，FBI追溯了其中牵涉的地点时间和人名，仍然找不到这其中的关键所在，所有的人都认为Walsh出卖了我们，那场行动之后对方的人几乎全部内部清除，我们则损失了两个探员和一个线人，不包括Walsh。此后线索全部中断，半年的时间没有任何进展，直到发生Tony这件事。”提到这个名字Fornell顿了顿，FBI的前探员和这位NCIS的年轻现役有着太多的共同点，甚至可以说这两个案子本身就有着太多的共同点，FBI内部几乎一面倒的认定Walsh的背叛，只剩下少数还没有放弃，但NCIS，甚至没有人表示质疑。

“你认为他遭遇了和Tony同样的事？”Ducky沉思了片刻，这就是FBI和NCIS做交易的那个案子，他看过里面的一些证物和报告，知道整个事情经过，但没有这么详细的部分。

“我很清楚Walsh的为人，我不认为他会出卖我们。”Fornell点了点头，表明了他的态度，然后他用了更加正色的表情，“Dr.Mallard，我希望你告诉我全部的事情，关于Samuel Colt，关于他的出身，他的经历，他的思想，他在这个案子里扮演的角色，这之后我会去调查，尽我所能的，也许我会面临来自更高层的阻挠，也许事情比我想象的更加复杂，但在那之前，我希望你能告诉我你知道的全部的事。”


	15. Chapter 15

Tony在被发现之前闪进了一扇没上锁的门，这是个面积很小的房间，级别很低，里面堆放着一些准备另作处理的杂物，Tony屏住了呼吸，仔细判断着声音在门外消失的距离，他等了一会儿，才侧过脸，从门缝的间隙处往外看了看，两个身影正交谈着消失在走廊的尽头，只有他们外套后背上的黄色字母还隐约残留了一点点的痕迹，直到这点痕迹也完全看不见了，Tony才小心翼翼的把屏住的呼吸松开。

之后一阵眩晕袭击了他，紧绷的神经顺着脊背一寸寸的向上攀爬，一直爬到他的脑子里，让他的视觉变得有些涣散，Tony眼前出现了一些交错的线条，渐渐形成某种熟悉的轮廓，他艰难的控制着身体，在眩晕里顺着墙壁不出声的慢慢滑到地板上，他抹了把脸，强迫自己集中精神，这种情况的出现变得越发的频繁和不受限制，Tony不知道这意味着什么，但毫无疑问，无论意味着什么都见鬼的不会是什么好事。

直到眩晕的感觉渐渐开始远离他，Tony控制着呼吸，给自己一点时间去清出思路，二十分钟前他通过一个明显人为的安全漏洞进入到这里，人类医学中心五楼的行政办公区，FBI和NCIS已经封锁了整个大楼，他们将人员集中在地下一层的实验室里，在那里设立了一个临时作用的审讯间，大部分的研究人员和行政人员都不牵涉其中，他们只是受雇于人，加之一系列完全合法的背景资料，如果不是联邦探员们带着搜查令走进来，这里的人也许一辈子都不知道自己的技术和服务究竟流向了哪里。他们只需要接受一些常规的询问和协助调查。FBI真正关注的是那些物证，数字的，纸质的，甚至纯字面上的有血有肉的，他们可以根据长久的分析和比对找出隐藏其中的一些蛛丝马迹，但那要花去太长的时间和精力，而Tony知道有些事是真正需要争分夺秒的。

外面有一条蛇在不动声色的游走，Tony靠在墙上，几乎能感受到外层空气里危险散发出来的血腥气，他侧过头，在门缝的间隙处观察着人影移动的方向，那人身体有一侧不自然的僵硬着，Tony知道这是为什么，他露出个无声的笑容，心里想着那一整个的过程，法医，尸体，现场，痕迹，证物，Ducky，Palmer，Ziva，McGee。Abby在噪音一样的背景乐里把她的宝贝儿们跑了个遍，Gibbs在她脸颊上留下一个亲吻。

那就像是站在屏幕前走马观花的看另外一个世界，只是那里再没他的位置，或许从一开始就不应该有，他不知道他是怎样背叛他们的，但如果他的死亡是最好的纠正，至少这一次，他不想要再活下来面对余生的痛恨。

他深吸了一口气，像下定某种决心一样，强迫自己把身体从冰冷的墙面上移开，他重新为自己包扎了伤口，固定了断骨，最后一次检查了武器，危险独有的冷静逐渐传遍他的全身，那些窒息的轰鸣像是拍打着他的潮汐，他安静而平稳的进行着这一切。

就像B·B的电影，David Holland的最后一幕，那男人叼着烟，表情肃穆而放荡，嘴唇里散开的烟雾在镜头的冷色下呈现出一种锋利的凉薄，他把最后一颗子弹压进弹夹。

这就是终章，Tony合着记忆中的影像一同念出那句台词，就像是为这句话着了迷，他又在心里重复了一遍。

这就是终章。

Sara Brown冲着洗手间的镜子眨了眨眼睛，观察着镜子映照下的自己，褐色的瞳孔中泛起难以遮掩的疲倦，一天一夜的精神高度紧张让她的眼角皱起细细的纹路，眼眶下投影出深青色的阴影，女人的美貌总是从眼睛开始衰落，什么也遮掩不了。她闭上眼，用指尖沾着凉水轻轻的为自己冷敷了一下，内心忍不住诅咒那位给她带来这一灾难的NCIS探员。

Timothy McGee。

就像是那种古怪的书呆子，愣头愣脑的，她在她的医学中心里见得够多了，如果她是在周五晚上的夜场酒吧里遇见他，准能把他耍的面红耳赤一整个周末都想不了别的，可是他却带着犯罪调查的徽章出现在她的办公室里，软硬不吃，用他那种愣头愣脑的书呆子精神把整个『人类医学服务中心』翻了个底朝天，还有那些没完没了的，一个陷阱牵着一个陷阱的问题，Sara自嘲的想那些『大人物』们再不想出点办法叫这些人离她远远的，她就不知道自己会不会被问出点什么了。

她吐出一口气，扯下几张纸擦净脸上的水渍，想给自己补个妆，至少看起来不要流露出丝毫的脆弱，她知道自己在什么样的状态下适合与人周旋，然后她在镜子里发现那只握着唇膏的手在不停的颤抖。

那之后恐惧就像是藏在深渊里的猛兽，突然就咬上了她的脖子，她的自制力完全崩溃了，中校死了，验尸官死了，FBI和海军警察在医学服务中心里就像盘旋着的秃鹫，下一个就该轮到她了，他们已经完全暴露了，她太清楚那些人的做事风格，人类在他们眼中只不过是些垫脚的石头，如果哪里踩着不舒服，随时都能整批的清除掉。

她把脸埋在手心里，强迫自己镇定下来，在几个深呼吸后她擦干眼眶里的泪水，重新整理了一下自己，让镜子里的女人看起来像是往常一样的职业干练，她抚直了套装上的细小褶皱，然后拉开洗手间的门。

一把枪抵住了她的额头。

坚硬冰冷的枪口抵触着皮肤的感觉让Sara的身体僵直了一下，在此之后她才终于反应过来那是什么，恐惧和对恐惧本身的等待完全夺去了她的应对机制，她甚至有点终于等到了的松懈感，她往后退了一步，摔倒在地板上，才发现全身的力量已经在瞬间离她而去。

握枪的是Pelican，正用一种不洁的目光看着她，那张出现在Fornell交给Gibbs的资料里的脸正如照片上一样凶狠阴鹜，一道旧伤让他的喉咙口像是鹈鹕下巴上的皮囊一样松散脱落下来，没有多余的语言，他立刻就扣下了扳机。

两声几乎交叠在一起的巨响，子弹擦过医学服务中心负责人那张无可挑剔的漂亮脸蛋，带出一条血痕，然后没入地板，Pelican的枪在撞针点燃底火前飞了出去。

杀手立刻弯下腰，顺着冲势在地上滚了一圈，另一只手迅速伸向脚踝上的备枪，但僵硬的身侧拖慢了他的速度，在他抽出枪之前第二发子弹已经在他脚边上跳出一个折角，他只能放弃，闪身护住头部，完全丧失了反击的时机。

“一句话也不说就直奔主题？这对漂亮的女士来说简直是不可饶恕的失礼，”Tony端着枪从洗手间的隔间走出来，他看了看惊吓过度已经完全失神的Sara Brown，露出一个DiNozzo式的迷人微笑，“抱歉，这样的登场可不是出于我的本意。”

“条子，”Pelican捂着手腕开口，这位杀手看起来面色极差，他杀验尸官时被Tony击穿的伤口在黑色的皮衣下开始往外渗血，子弹的冲力又把勉强粘在一起的皮肉撕扯开了，Pelica露出个凶残的表情，声音像是被子弹灼烧过，“你就是不肯放弃是么，除了背叛一无所长，你这个彻头彻尾的失败品。”

“Anthony DiNozzo，记住这个名字。我说过我会还给你的，狗娘养的混蛋。”Tony回给他一个无害的笑容，手上的枪却没有一丝一毫的放松，他用它指着Pelica，冲他挑了挑眉毛，后者无声的骂了句脏话，从脚踝间抽出备用枪，贴着地板滑了出去，Tony用脚踩住，把它踢向远离杀手的方向，他的目光在门的方向上飘了个来回，门外的守卫或者被打昏了，或者被杀了，Tony希望是前者，两声枪响足以引来这楼里的人的注意，何况这些人指的还是两个执法部门的探员，Tony相信他们用不了多长时间就会找到这里。

“你知道你在做什么吗。”Pelica看着Tony，“你以为你能回去？不，你是个叛徒，他们只会用更加残忍的手段来对付你。”

“我可不想回去。”Tony咧着嘴坏笑，“我打算在你的膝盖上开上一枪，如果不够，就在另一只膝盖上再来一枪，你瞧，没有顾虑，还不用写报告，我早就想这么干上一回了。”

“你不会那么做的。”Pelica的脸色变了变，但随即一个土狼式的笑容出现在了他的脸上，带着嘲弄和狰狞，“你是个坏掉的玩具，除了打爆自己的脑袋你谁的也干不了。猜猜看医生会怎么说？”

一阵寒意包裹住了Tony，周围的空气像是深海一样极速的向他压迫过来。见鬼的，不要是现在。他在心里骂了一句，强迫自己专注于所知的现实，浅灰色的浓雾蔓延上来，挡住了他的全部视野，他除了浅灰色什么也看不见了，他想这种情况下也许他应该不管三七二十一先开枪再说，但是太晚了，杀手暗自积蓄的力量在一瞬间爆发出来，他撞向Tony，准确并且极富技巧性的卡住他握枪的那只手，Tony被狠狠的压在墙壁上，然后是手腕间仿佛骨碎般的疼痛，Pelica砸了三下，枪掉在了地板上，Tony忍着疼痛用另一只手卡住对方受伤的部分，他们扭在一起，Pelica破损的声音在僵持中靠近Tony，

“他说，你是他迄今为止最理想的试验品。”

Tony颤动了一下，他的瞳孔突然像濒死一样扩散到最大，他的身体软了下来，Pelica顺势把他按在了地板上，卡着他的脖子，把拳头狠力砸上Tony的脸，后者涣散的躺在地板上，Pelica喘了口气，捡过地板上的枪，目光冰冷的指向Tony，

“但是太遗憾了。”

他扣动扳机。

接着是一声枪响。


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs回忆起这种感觉，他趴在山坡上，身体僵硬冰冷，呼吸里只有沙尘干燥咸腥的味道，他不知道自己有多久没有进食，多久没有饮水，多久没有移动，仇恨和痛苦将他全部的世界缩小到只有狙击枪瞄准镜里爆开的那片血雾。

后坐力从指尖一直震碎到他的心脏。

Pelica在Tony上方晃了两下，鲜血从眉心的弹孔滑落下来，他看向按在扳机上的手指，似乎无法想明白究竟发生了什么事，他的眼神里充满了疑问，几乎难以置信，然后他带着那样的表情像木桩一样斜在了Tony身侧的地板上，毫无疑问的死了。

Gibbs站在洗手间的门口，托着枪，子弹燃烧过的痕迹还在枪口中久久不散，他身后是一脸紧张的McGee，然后才是几个穿着制服的探员，时间在Gibbs身上好像凝固住了一样，事实上并没有那么长，只是疼痛延伸的太久，让人无法认清现实。

Tony挣扎着从地板上爬起来，如此艰难，他的嘴唇裂了，血流到了下巴上，他的脸颊满是擦伤和淤肿，他的头发支楞着，胡子拉碴，这让他看起来有些怪异的年轻。Tony抬起头，看着Gibbs，好像事情没有办法变得更糟了，他冲他咧开一个笑，

“Sorry，Boss。”他轻声的说，没有人比Tony更知道Gibbs关于道歉的态度，但他只是压了压肿起来的眉骨，“我知道你不想听这个，不过…毕竟你终究还是会发现，当然，这有点明显…我把你地下室里的那瓶波本喝光了，但是你知道，我找到它的时候它就只剩下五分之一了。”

Gibbs笑了出来，身体感到一阵暖意，发现这么长时间之后他第一次感觉到血液在血管中切实的流淌着，这是Tony，他年轻的探员，永远知道怎么逗笑他，不管合不合时宜。

“不。”他说，“那真是太糟糕了。”

“是啊。”Tony同意，他把手移到后脑勺上摸了一下，那种感觉就像整个世界都远离了，Tony有些不明白事到如今Gibbs怎么还会给予他本来就少的可怜的笑，好像他是来带他回家而不是将他缉拿归案，Tony猜也许那只是因为Gibbs还不知道全部发生的事，他笑着低了低眼睑，“那真是太糟糕了。”

他的视线偏向一侧，Sara Brown仍维持着射击的姿势，浑身上下止不住的颤抖，看起来像是某种压抑着的竭斯底里，这很好的解释了她糟糕的准头，枪是最初从Pelica手上飞出去的那把，她在他们缠斗时捡了回来，几乎和Gibbs在同一时间扣了动扳机，消音器除去了枪声，子弹却命中了洗手台外一侧的玻璃，破碎的镜面跌落下来，像是某种暗喻一样，将世界切割成千万片细碎的小块。她的枪口现在指向Tony，好像下一秒随时都会崩溃。

“把枪放下，Sara。”Tony深深的吸了口气，把手举了起来，用一种让人信服的安稳走到所有指着和回指着的武器之间，他轻声对褐色眼睛的女人说，“你知道他们做事的风格，和NCIS合作也许是你活下来的唯一机会，他们会保护你，”他像是寻求确认一样看了眼Gibbs，“至少这件事我可以保证。”

Gibbs盯着Tony看了一会儿，年轻人绿色的眼睛中闪烁着一丝恳求，Gibbs想这也许是直觉的范畴但更多的是在这样的情况下Tony仍然值得他的信任，他没有移开视线，只是略略偏头冲McGee点了点，后者收了枪，让其他探员离开这里，Tony几乎是用他的整个身体挡住Sara，他的用意很明显，他在保护她，尽管她手里的枪正指着他，但武器丧失了威慑的意义，如果有人开枪，那么这些子弹能最大伤害到的就只有Tony。

Tony给了他一个感谢的眼神。

“我不认识你。”Sara咬着牙，作为一家医学中心的负责人，她至少不缺乏强作镇定的本事。

“但你认识Walls。”Tony平静的说，Sara的肩膀剧烈的颤抖了一下，她的枪口低了下来，但是很快又重新指向Tony。

“这说明不了任何事！”她的目光写满抗拒，“你究竟是谁！”

“一个朋友，”Tony轻松的说，他露出一个笑，慢慢走近Sara，“我知道，你想知道他在哪儿，究竟发生了什么事，你在这里得不到任何你想要的东西，听我说，Sara，放下枪，我会把所有我知道的都告诉你。”

“别过来。”Sara绷紧了神经，她盯着Tony，目光快速扫过Gibbs，然后才是躺在一边的Pelica，最终又回到Tony身上，“你…”

“Anthony DiNozzo。”Tony快速的接上，他露出一个在酒吧搭讪一样无害又迷人的笑容，“你可以叫我Tony。”

“你跟他们是一起的。”她几乎有些动摇了，但那种动摇立刻化成更深的绝望，“你在骗我。”

“不，”Tony轻声的说，他的脊背在吐出这个字时变得痛苦僵直，好像无法负担语言的重量，他的脸上却仍然挂着那种淡淡的笑容，“我希望我是，但不，”他的肩膀不自主的缩了缩，感到Gibbs的视线在他身后灼烧着，“我跟Walls，我们…都有各自的原因，”Tony咧了咧嘴，“而Walls只是想保护你，他知道人口走私的事被FBI盯上了，如果追查下去你的医学中心一定会暴露出来，你会被当做弃子和证据链一并处理掉，他一定和你提起过这件事，不是么。”

“不对！”Sara咬着牙，有那么一秒她看起来几乎放弃了，或者只是想要在谁身上开出几个弹孔，Gibbs绷紧了全身的神经，寻找可能的开枪角度，Tony只是把它们挡的严严实实的。

“是他出卖了我们，”Sara痛苦的说，“所以才引来了FBI的调查，这才是他接近我的目的！”

“Sara，”Tony轻声的打断她，“不是Walls引来的FBI，在Walls接近你之前FBI就已经开始调查人口走私了，Walls只是他们安插在你身边的一个执行者，”Tony微微偏过头看向Gibbs，更像是解释给他听，“在必要的时候消除证据…和证人。”

“他是来杀我的？”Sara一脸震惊的看着Tony，“他们想杀了我？”

“重要的是你活下来了，”Tony轻声的说，“你从来都没有更加的接近事实中心，那天Walls给你留了言，他准备好了一切，路线，钱，新的身份，在一个完全干净的地方，他希望你能和他一起离开，他一直在等你，但你没有出现，他把这些留给了你。”

Tony向Sara示意他要从上衣内袋里拿些东西，然后他掏出一个密封的透明袋子，里面是一些文件，银行卡，伪造的ID和两本护照。

Gibbs微微皱了眉，Walls是Walsh卧底时使用的化名，Fornell给了他这个案子所有的卷宗和内情，如果那位年轻的FBI卧底探员最终计划的是一条逃跑的线路，那么他在录音电话里留下来的东西确实没有任何相应的参考，或许事情比他们想象的要简单的多，就，只是让人失望而已。

Sara Brown陷入了长久的沉默中，她只是盯着那个密封的透明袋子看起来像是在思考Tony话里的真实性，但有些更绝望的东西，她看起来就像是随时会举枪杀人或是轰碎自己的脑袋，那样子让人不敢轻举妄动。

“你为什么要帮我。”她最终说。

“我说过，我只是一个朋友。”Tony轻松的说，看起来极有信服力，Sara的枪口放松下来，松的似乎有些太过了，她在空气里略微的晃动了一下手臂，像是在找寻什么足以支撑她身体的东西，但什么也没有，只有手里的枪，武器的重量似乎总是有脉络可循，危险，却出乎意料的镇定人心。

“朋友，”Sara用手背擦掉脸上眼泪晕开的痕迹，确定一样重复了Tony的话，“如果你真的是Walls的朋友，那么带我走，”她的声音里仍带着哭泣的颤抖，“我要你带我离开这儿。”

Tony愣了一下，像是最终的答案在什么地方突然的连接在了一起，随即他轻笑出声，

“就像是某部电影的开场。”他目光平静的看着对面的女人，“只是太遗憾了，这一切已经接近了尾声。”

然后毫无征兆的，事情就那么发生了。

McGee先是听见一声剧烈的爆破声，接着是音频干扰般的尖锐噪音，以致他甚至错过了第二声的爆裂，他的脑子里突然冒出一个数字，是距他第一次听到枪声至今的年数，他几乎惊讶于这竟然是那么久远的一个数字，久远到他无论如何也不会再产生这样生涩的反应。

McGee意识到他的耳朵听不见任何声音，只是因为他拒绝去听见，正如他的眼睛拒绝看见Tony如崩塌的山沿一样破碎滑落，之后所有的一切都显得那么的徒劳无益。

枪的重量压着他的手腕不停的往下沉，他感到自己颤抖着，摇摇欲坠，Gibbs的身影像是某种视觉上的残留，在McGee看清他之前，他就已经把Tony平放在了地板上，用手压住那个冒血的枪口。

“Tony！”年长探员的声音像惊雷一样穿透迷雾，McGee才踉跄的冲了过去，“哦我的天我的天，不不不不不！”

他用尽全力去压住Gibbs手掌下那个可怖洞口，但是他的力量居然如此小，甚至无法止住Gibbs指缝间涌出的鲜血，McGee浑身都在颤抖，直到一个沉重的力量压上他的手腕，然后是Gibbs像烘干的木屑一样温暖的目光，

“你不会杀了他的，McGee。”他说。

惊恐的表情停滞在了McGee的脸上，他的嘴张了张又闭上，Gibbs冲他偏了偏头，还有一些重要的事情在等着他们做。这个动作像打破魔咒一样，McGee的颤抖停了下来，身后的背景音也好像浮出水面的听力一样回到了他的耳朵里，那些声音已然乱作一团，那些暂时退出的探员在听见枪声的第一时间就冲了进来，房间里充斥着『有人受伤，需要医疗支持！』的联络声，是的，他们还有另外一些重要的事要做，McGee快速的冲Gibbs点了点头，强迫自己把注意力从Tony身上移开。

Sara Brown正躺在地板上，眼睛像冬日里沾上雾气的玻璃一样缓慢散开，她仰着脸，望向天花板外虚空中的某个点，

“...是我...是...我...杀了...他。”她断断续续的说。

最后一块碎片被按到了拼图上。


	17. Chapter 17

“请求许可。”

Gibbs直视着他的年轻探员。

Tony站在他面前，穿着他最喜欢的那套烟灰色阿玛尼，他刮了胡子，剪了头发，看起来就像是年轻了两轮的肖恩康纳利。Gibbs记得那是Tony第一天来NCIS上班时的样子，带着有钱人家少爷的倜傥和年轻探员的一丝不苟，几乎让所有的女探员迷上了他，尽管之后他的插科打诨成功让这些好感每况愈下。

那并不是Gibbs第一次注意到Tony在亲密关系上的问题，作为他的上司，他看过Tony的档案，心理评估报告，有过一些猜测，但那时的他并没有花更多的时间来关注Tony，他在Stan身上耗费了太多的心血，后者的离开让Gibbs产生了某种程度上的疲倦感，加之Tom Robinson案子的后遗症，那是NCIS从前往后所经历的案件中为数不多的几个能和Gibbs做精神对抗的嫌疑人之一，甚至在此过程中不落下风，审问更是一场控制权的争夺战，Robinson是个Hannibal式的人物，他丝毫不在乎自己身陷囹圄的事实，他将案件当做钓饵，对参与调查的探员施加心理干预，他不在乎罪名或者判决，Robinson以摧毁人的精神为乐，与这样的人交锋对心理的迷惑性不亚于服用致幻性药物，Gibbs从未像那时那样感到过焦躁和愤怒，这愤怒并非仅仅针对于Robinson的恶行，更多的是对自己，对控制的渴望一直以来就像是某种隐藏于后的阴暗面，Robinson看穿了他，激发了他，几乎迷惑了他，这在某种程度上影响了Gibbs的判断力，这是他无论如何也不能原谅的行为。

Gibbs回想起那种紧绷的感觉，对控制一切的渴求流淌在四肢百骸，灼烧着他，Gibbs在案件结束后很久的时里他仍然不得不继续面对精神上的自我对抗，所有周围发生的一切，过去发生的一切，所有的人，所有的事，焦躁和愤怒始终无法平息，这让Gibbs比平时还要严厉，几乎充满攻击性，NCIS在很长一段时间都处于一种令人害怕的高压状态，每个人都绕着Gibbs走，除了Tony，Tony所做的一切才是真正让Gibbs感到惊讶的，他甚至比之前跟Gibbs跟的更紧，他挡下来后者大部分的怒火，并毫无保留的向Gibbs交出了主导权，反馈给Gibbs绝对的忠诚和服从，那几乎以最快速度安抚了Gibbs。那时Gibbs施予Tony的命令简单粗暴，就只是『跟上』和『没有许可禁止做任何事』，但这似乎一点也没有困扰到Tony，他总是扛着大包小包的跟在Gibbs身后，用不合时宜的笑话逗笑他的Boss，没有怨言？不，简直废话连篇，而『请求许可』是Gibbs听到的最多的词，Tony在做所有事之前，都会请求Gibbs的许可。

“我吵醒你了？”

Gibbs眯起眼，Ducky正站在病房门口，向他投来关切的目光，Bethesda医院走廊上的灯在Ducky身后勾勒出一道柔软的光晕，像是划分过去和现在的界线，Gibbs随后才意识到自己刚刚陷入了一场短暂的睡眠。

“不。”他松了松绷的过紧的肌肉，感觉又像是回到了伊拉克的战场，在硝烟和尘土之间抓住一切机会睡上一会儿，以欺骗大脑不至于在过度疲劳中突然猝死。

“情况怎么样。”他问。

“你知道，只是简单的问询，官方流程，现场没有任何对McGee不利的证据，”Ducky走进来，他冲病床上投去一道关怀的目光，“他也许要写上几份报告，不过他还有半打的证人。至于Sara Brown女士，她的伤势并不严重，McGee只是击中了她的肩膀，改变了她射向Tony的子弹轨迹，那个角度非常困难，Gibbs，你知道McGee一直在跟我强调他只是感谢上帝让他运气太好，这孩子可以再更加自信一些，”他停了停，才接着话题的正轨，“只是Brown女士看起来受了很大的刺激，医生为她注射了镇定剂，她虽然平静下来了，但是拒绝开口说话。Ziva在看着她。”

Gibbs点了点头，一旦揭开伪装，断定了方向和重点，搜集证据就不再是一件过分庞大的工作，在过去一周的时间里NCIS和FBI不分昼夜的在『人类医学中心』搜取证据，他们获得了比他们想象的还要多的多的东西，包括为上层社会器官供应的一整个犯罪链，账目，名单，渠道，关系网络，甚至包括在Sara Brown办公室和公寓的保险柜里找到的，被装在真空包装里的Walsh探员的身体的一部分…当然，还有来自上方各层的探究和压力，明示或者暗示的交易，Gibbs把那些令人作呕的官僚推给Fornell和他的FBI去处理，尽管这最终都是些无济于事的事，过去的一周漫长的像是经年的时间，压的人无法喘息，然而这场罪恶会止步在哪里，却对每个人来说都是心知肚明的事。

“他看起来很痛苦。”Gibbs像是对案件不再感兴趣，他的目光始终注视着病床上的人，Tony躺在那里，身上插满滴滴作响的仪器和点滴针管，胸前的绷带已经没有血在渗出了，从Sara Brown开枪击中他的那天起Tony就一直躺在Bethesda医院这张病床上，双手拷在床栏上，任由医生一瓶一瓶的往他身体里注射名字长到让人心焦的液体，他总是皱着眉，表情痛苦，呼吸困难，那些注射进去的液体好像直接转变成了汗水和泪水，无止息的浸湿着身下的枕头和床单，但他始终没有清醒过来。

“他在做梦。”Ducky也看着病床上的年轻探员，“McNeil医生在清除他身体里的致幻剂，如Colt所说，代谢的很慢，药物反应会让这个过程很痛苦，加上他受的伤，昏迷对他有好处，我们不能再对Tony使用任何镇定剂和止痛药了。”

Gibbs沉默着，这一刻让他回忆起某种共通的经历，好像鼻息中残留的血腥味，你以为所谓的梦境就是在醒来的那一刻所经历的痛苦都是虚假而不实的，或者早该被时间冲淡的过往，但就像鼻息中残留的血腥味，你呼吸到的一切都已经丧失了它正常应有的样子。

“路还很长，Gibbs，我们只是让Tony在偏离的道路上停了下来，但仍需要有人找到他，带他回家，他需要时间恢复，”即使Gibbs没有开口，Ducky也明白他在想什么，他低声的劝慰，却并不想用轻松的语句将Tony的情况一笔带过，因为这并不轻松，“而你需要暂时离开这里，回去，洗个澡，喂自己些吃的，然后好好睡上一觉，我会替你照顾好Tony的，如果你想谈谈，我更愿意在那之后和你好好谈谈。”

Gibbs只是轻微的点了点头，没有说话，也没有从那张床边的椅子上离开，他只是看着Tony，好像年轻的探员会在他不知道的什么时候悄然死去。

Ducky叹了口气，这并不是什么意料之外的事，他只是在Tony病床另一边坐下，也像Gibbs那样看着Tony，年轻人看起来狼狈而无助，就像他不幸得上瘟疫那次，而那次Gibbs只是轻轻拍了他的后脑勺，告诉他没有Boss的许可，他没有任何权利可以擅自放弃。

Ducky笑了起来。

“是的，”他说，“我记起来了，在Tony刚刚加入这里的时候，他总是带着那顶写着NCIS字母的帽子，跟在你身后，所有的事情都请求许可，我总是很意外你居然放任他这么做。”

Gibbs的眼角出现了一丝轻微的笑意，但很快就消失了，他不自觉的紧了紧拳头，Tony的血在他手掌下源源不断涌出的感觉始终残留其上，Tony看着他，那双绿色的眼睛里好像感觉不到任何关于自己生命流失的恐惧，他就那么看着他，带着一种让人窒息的解脱感，他在请求Gibbs最后的许可。

Gibbs感到一阵的怒意，不，这和那之前没什么不同，在他奔跑过如迷宫般的小巷，看到Tony的第一眼，他在年轻人眼中看到那么多的疯狂愤怒迷惑恐惧，他信仰着狗屎一样的准则在自我毁灭的道路上蒙头乱闯，一直以来他都将Tony视为他的责任，这和一直以来的没有任何不同。

“不，”Gibbs说，他终于起身，声带因为长时间的沉默而显得沙哑粗粝，他伏在Tony的耳边，用一种难以掩饰的怒意，一字一句的命令，“请求不允许，带着你的屁股滚回来，DiNozzo。”


	18. Chapter 18

Tony感到后脑勺一阵发凉，这感觉却让他莫名安心，他没有停下来，只是用了一会儿时间才意识到自己正在全力奔跑，四肢的感觉像被截断了一样，只是机械的摆动着，他感到呼吸困难，高耸的砖墙像是罪恶之城里的场景，只有白色的光和黑色的影在他身后消失，他在追逐着某个人，却看不到目力所及之处的任何人影，只有一个粗重的呼吸声和他的交错在一起，这场景熟悉的就像是又回到某个日复一日的梦中，或者他从来就未曾从这条小巷中清醒过来。

“你得做出决定。”那个粗重的呼吸声说，“你得做出决定，伙计。”

Tony感到一阵冲力撞向了他，他摔倒在地上，小巷的路面有着几乎不符实的阴冷湿滑，但坚硬却异常真实，Tony感到胸口疼的几乎无法呼吸，还有卡在他脖子上的胳膊，撞向他的人把他紧紧按压在地上。

Tony几乎立刻就摊开手放弃抵抗，他看着压制住自己的人，重重的喘着气，光线从上方投影下来，勾勒出一个熟悉的轮廓，他在看清对方的脸时有些微微的诧异，随之而来的是抑制不住的笑意。

“始终跑不出这个地方？嗯？”那个身影居高临下的打了个招呼，他的眼睛在背光中呈现出一种不符合光影规律的色彩，浅灰色的，“还是说你期待见到的是别的什么人？”他嘴角轻微的勾着，表情是Tony标志性的洋洋得意，那双眼睛里的浅灰几乎是整个世界里唯一的颜色，却将黑与白模糊的暧昧不清。

“总归不应该是你，”Tony在嘴里咽下一口血液的味道，他挑了挑眉毛，伸出双手指了指自己的眼睛，“我是不是提醒过你，缺乏尽善尽美的精神？”

“因为你知道，”另一个Tony站起身来，他伸出手，拉着地面上的自己艰难起身，“你不总是自己以为的那个样子。”

“不…”Tony喘息着，他收起脸上的笑容，垂下眼睑，“那太可悲了。”

对面的人耸了耸肩，

“可你知道，你终归得作出决定，Tony，你得决定你是谁，是追逐的那个，还是被追逐的那个。”

“或许我只是被你搞混了，”Tony艰难的抿了抿嘴唇，那样子看起来几乎有些委屈，他用手指轻轻碰了碰额角，“你在我的脑袋里。”

那一刻Tony几乎以为自己在灰色的眼睛里看到某种锐利的冷意，但只一瞬，像是错觉一样，对面的人嘲笑着轻轻的偏了头，

“或许你只是想着要逃避，却又总是无所适从，或许你总是计划走上一个方向却又最终与之背驰，”灰色的眼睛中几乎带着怜悯的笑意，他伸出手，指尖在空中轻轻划过，像是魔术一样，光影变幻了交错的轨迹，在Tony身后呈现出一条背驰的道路，像是OZ国里用金砖铺成的道路，然后巷子消失了，周围变成了悬浮的黑暗，只有那条路还在那儿，微微发着金色的光芒，两端的尽头一直延伸到黑暗里，看不清来路也找不到出路，那声音继续说着，“或许你早就背叛了一切，或许你从一开始就不属于这里。”

“或许。”Tony低着头，只看着脚下，像是习惯性的遮掩住痛苦的表情，但这里只有他自己，无处遁形。随即他像是终于想明白了一样转身，走向那条延续到不同方向的路上，他站了一会儿，才慢慢的坐下来，收敛了表情看向对面的自己，“但是你知道吗，我不会再陪你玩你的游戏了，”他开口，像是疲倦了很久的人终于放松下来，“我再也不会去到任何地方了，我就在这里，哪儿也不去了。”

Tony感到眼前有光在晃动，当他意识到这一点的时候那光束立刻变得强烈起来，像是利刃一样扎入他的大脑，他畏缩起来，想要回避这痛苦，然后光线消失了，他听到有人在说话，他觉得自己像是活在鱼缸里快要窒息而死的鱼，然后一只手盖住了他的眼睛，黑暗突如其来，却异常的令人感到安心，那只手温暖，干燥，坚定，他闻到一股咖啡混杂着木屑的味道，还有些别的什么，他在这样的气息中被允许陷入沉睡。

这是他第一次醒过来。

第二次醒来时世界的轮廓变得清晰了一点，他可以感觉到自己的身体，空乏而无力，徒劳的堆砌在他的脖子下面，由身下的床单托举着，甚至连痛苦都不够彻底，这让他觉得也许余生都要被固定在这里，或许这就是他的选择，而这似乎也没什么不对。

然后他又睡了过去。

第三次醒过来的时候疼痛是细密而尖锐的，这让现实显得格外的清晰，他试图移动身体以逃离这种持续的，无止尽的痛苦，却只有指尖回给他一个虚妄的抽搐，他开始痛恨自己的无助，又觉得有些畏惧，有个声音短促的响了一声，像是谁吸了口气，又像是放下心来，然后又有人加入进来，他试图去辨别那些声音的含义，可这几乎耗费了他全部的心力，这一次甚至连入睡也变得困难。

然后那只手又回来了，他感觉它在自己身上游走，从指尖到手腕，然后是前臂，肩膀，循环往复，然后是另一边，那些力量施加在他身上，仍然疼痛，却是另一种方向的，好的方向的，它驱散了那些无助和畏惧，感知渐渐回到了他的身体里，然后他用尽全部的意念去驱使自己，握住了那只手，声音再次响了起来，这次他听清了，那是他的名字。

Tony。

他不知道自己是否成功的回应了它。

之后他又反反复复的清醒昏迷了几次，有时候好，有时候却要更加坏一点，但醒来时的每一次都比上一次要清楚一些，他和世界已经不再有那个让人窒息的隔离感，围绕着他的声音也变得繁杂而清晰，已经可以从各种响动中辨识出人的说话声，脚步声，机器运作的声音，有一次他甚至听到了那些人在说什么。他会好起来的。有人说了这样的话，有一次他听见那是Abby。

可是他再也不会好起来了。

再下一次清醒过来的感觉像是宿醉却必须要去上班的清晨，头痛欲裂，胃疼的想吐，微弱的光线足以让他无法睁开眼睛，一点点声音都像是脑中巨大的轰鸣，这让他感到愉快，又多少有些失落，就像曾经无数个放纵夜晚之后的清晨，难受的要死，但仍然还会醒来，仍然还有醒来的理由。

房间里没有人，房门紧闭，光线是从百叶窗的缝隙里泄露出来的，他支撑着身体想要坐起来，却牵动了肩膀附近的疼痛，伤口发出剧烈的叫嚣，他想了一会儿才想起来那是什么，他艰难的移动另一只手的手指，在伤口处按了按，以确定愈合的程度，疼痛如约而至，昏迷了大概一周左右的时间，如果只是枪伤不会这么久…但他搁置了这个疑惑，同一时间的两声枪响，不确定Sara Brown是否还活着，或许他应该确认一下，这次醒来的感觉比之前那次糟糕太多，就四肢目前的力量状态也不允许他再像上次那样用同样的方法逃脱，首先要确定的是门外是否有警卫在看守，他一边想一边动手拔掉了手上点滴的针头，血液顺着滴入血管的液体跟随针尖被带了出来，有一两滴落在床单上，被之后接连滴落的药水一滴一滴的模糊，他突然停了下来，感到一丝的疑惑，这一切的行为是否还有意义？

然后门毫无征兆的开了，Tony猛的抬起头，Ducky走了进来，年老的法医显然刚刚结束了一通电话，手机的背光灯还未及熄灭，他在看向在床上半支起身的年轻人时微微一愣，然后目光转向他手上被拔出的针头，脸上露出一种悲伤而又歉疚的表情。

这表情刺痛了Tony，他张了张嘴，用干裂的声音道了歉。

“…对不起。”

“不要道歉，”Ducky说，语气像极了Gibbs，这让Tony反射性的缩了缩脖子，但年长者只是把电话放在了口袋里，缓慢的走了过来，他温柔的拿过Tony手上的针头，“这一切都不是你的错。”

Tony露出一个疑惑又惊讶的表情，却没有反驳，他不认为自己还有反驳的力气，他就像在冰原上行走的人一样渴求着这份温暖，他沉默的看着Ducky为他检查绷带包扎的情况，断骨固定的情况，最后当点滴的针尖靠近他的血管时不自主的畏缩了一下，Ducky很轻易的就察觉了，他拿开了它。

“不用担心，只是些消炎药，”他安抚的说，“你昏睡了一个星期。”

“不…我只是…”Tony习惯性的扯出来一个遮盖的笑容，但太勉强了，他抬了抬手，“没有手铐？”

“因为你不是犯人，Anthony。”年长者不赞同的摇了摇头，“或许有很多疑问，但那是在你恢复之后的事了，你还需要休息很长时间，你断掉的肋骨没有好好固定，还受到了二次创伤，你在发热，一半以上的原因是因为多处伤口在发炎，你体力透支，我不知道你是否有好好吃过东西，我提到你中枪了吗？”

“那是我最不担心的，”Tony这次真的笑了出来，但那样子让人难过，当笑容消失的时候他犹豫的问，“Sara她…”

“Brown女士很好，”Ducky说，“至少比你好，只是之后会在服装的选择上有些麻烦，我想那大概也不是她最担心的事了。”

“至少不是最坏的结果。”Tony低垂了眼睑，轻声说，看起来像是又要进入睡眠。

“我想等你再好些可以去看看她，等Gibbs回来，”Ducky选择没有多问，Tony现在最需要的就是休息，“我答应他一刻不离的看着你，他才不情不愿的回去收拾一下自己。现在他应该正在过来的路上。”

Tony感到一阵恐慌，绝望像冬日的冰水一样浇在他身上，让他清醒过来，他不认为自己能够面对Gibbs，他的愤怒，他的厌恶，他的失望。

尤其是他的失望。


End file.
